Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader
by Dragons123d
Summary: Darth Vader expected to join the force and be with his wife, Padme. But the Force has other plans. Instead, he finds himself on the planet Earth and is sent on a journey that he never had in his past life.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Star Wars Crossover

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 1 - Return of the Dark Lord

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, took his final breath. As he became one with the force, he expected to see his wife, Padme, but something was not right. This blackness, it didn't feel right, where was he? It continued for some time before he heard _the_ breathing, _his_ deep rhythmic breathing.

" _No, How am I still alive?! The Emperor short circuited my suit!_ " Vader thought before he opened his eyes.

Darth Vader was wearing his helmet once more, but his connection to the force was not cut, before it had felt like he was swimming through honey, his senses muted to the ebb and flow of the force. That was when he realized his suit and the mechanical parts of his body weren't itching or sending pain up his limbs at all. Vader slowly stood up, turning his head this way and that. Feeling for his lightsaber, Vader found that it was missing, those lessons that Obi-Wan had pounded into his head so many years ago came back to him in full force.

" _Anakin! This weapon is your life!_ " His old mentor's voice circled around his head, he could only smile at the voice. This lesson had saved his life so many times when he had been the feared Dark Lord of the Galactic Empire.

Raising his right hand, Vader called his lightsaber to him. The black and silver hilt flew out of the grass and into his open palm, the familiar handle fitting his hand perfectly. Quickly inspecting the weapon showed that it was in pristine condition and then heard a scream. Screams didn't usually gain his attention, but this one did. It sounded like Padme when he dreamed of her dying, calling out his name as her face twisted and contorted in pain.

" _No, forget about that, she is gone and I am still alive._ " Vader told himself.

" _Then why did the voice gain your attention, Vader?_ " The voice of Anakin Skywalker asked in his mind.

Darth Vader ignored the question, it was nothing but the remains of his past self and he accepted that because of his son, Luke. Luke had saved him from the Dark side, but he was Anakin's dark side. The 'Hero-of-tomorrow' was no more, all that remained was the feared and dreaded Darth Vader. But maybe, he could change and become what his son had become, a Jedi. Vader shook his head, no, he was no more a Jedi than he was a Sith. But, if he balanced himself between the dark and the light sides of the force maybe he could start on a path that was close enough to the same path that Luke walked.

The imposing Sith Lord sighed as he sprinted towards the sound. As he ran, Vader noticed something odd about his surroundings. He was in a forest, the trees were bare of anything and made it look creepy, making the Sith Lord instinctively shudder. Where were the people? Vader felt something wash over him, it was a weak force aura that had been destroyed by something powerful. Then he saw the house, the house itself must have once been pure white but now looked old. Lord Vader stopped in front of a destroyed door, lightsaber in hand, he marched into the house.

His helmets scanner's found the body of a man on the floor as if he had been shot, but he had no visible wounds to say he if he had been. Whatever he had died from, it was quick and painless. Continuing towards the stairs, Vader froze as he heard a high pitch voice come from one of the upstairs rooms.

"Pity, your mother would have lived if she moved away from you...No matter, your death is near Potter!"

Vader leaped up the stairs to see a man, draped in a midnight black robe, point what looked like a stick at a child that was in a crib. The man had a aura of pure evil around him and something else, like the man was missing something. Vader felt like the world had just made it so he couldn't do anything as he heard the evil being shout,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A bright, deadly green flash of light appeared from the tip of the stick, heading straight towards the baby's head. To both his and the man's shock, the beam of green energy rebounded against the boy's forehead and by some twist of fate, sped right back at the castor.

"WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" The man screamed as the green light hit him in the chest before he collapsed in on himself, leaving the midnight black robe behind. The robe fluttered before a wraith like creature shot out of the robe and flead into the night, screaming unintelligibly as it did.

Darth Vader stood motionless in the doorway, from what his scanner's had picked up from that green light, it was a concentrated beam of energy that was not to dissimilar to a laser bolt. The boy in the crib had by some miracle deflected the energy back at its source without any consequences. Vader was brought out of his daze when he heard the woman on the floor gasp.

"James?" the women asked, her vision was glazed over, as she looked at Vader. Vader walked over and knelt down, picking her up. The woman had vivid red hair, brilliant emerald green eyes and a beautiful face, this 'James' must have been her husband and was one lucky man.

"No, I am not James, I am Darth Vader." The Dark Lord of the Sith said.

The mother smiled before she said "Well then, Vader, I'm Lily,"

She started coughing; Vader used the force to calm the spasms before she continued.

"I'm must be a terrible mother in your eyes," She said in a bittersweet voice before coughing several times.

Vader only said "No, it is not your fault that you were unable to defend your son. That man was more powerful than you, your surviving his attack is proving that you want the best for your child."

She smiled before she said "...Please raise him...I'm sorry for placing this burden on your shoulders...Protect Harry~"

Vader watched as Lily, the mother of the boy, pass on to the force. The look of peace on her face made it look like she was only asleep, but Vader had only to feel her force aura to know that she had left the plane of the living.

Laying her back on the floor, Vader stood before he spoke "I will raise him, I'll raise your son as if he was my own. You have my word."

Turning and walking towards the crib, he lifted Harry out of it and walked out of the room. Harry was asleep before the two of them even left the house, thanks to Darth Vader's breathing.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was worried. Why you may ask, well his plan to have Hagrid retrieve Harry James Potter from the Potter manor had failed. When Hagrid had arrived, he went straight to the boy's room, only to find that Harry was gone. The half-giant had looked everywhere but all signs of the boy were gone. Snape also had said when he had gone to the Potter's house, Harry was missing.

Dumbledore had planned to send Harry to his aunt and uncle, because he thought that living as a celebrity would make the young Harry grow up to be full of himself and that was not what Albus wanted. His plan was to take the young lad to his muggle relatives, the blood wards had been set up and the letter that the headmaster had writing was laying on his desk, but the plan had to have Harry there. The old wizard could only guess what had happened, Sirius had gone after Peter Pettigrew, but the headmaster was confused. Why would Sirius go after Peter when he was the secret keeper?

"But, where are you?" Dumbledore murmured to himself, as he looked at one of the many devices in his office, but this one told him if Harry was alive, if he wasn't, the device would have been turned to dust. Harry was alive, that was a good thing at least, but the million galleon question was, where is Harry Potter now?

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

Time lapsed: 6 years later

* * *

Harry James Potter was blade to blade with his father, Darth Vader, something to which his father said no one but Luke Skywalker could do until now and he was 7 years old! Catching the next slice of Darth Vader's Lightsaber with his own, Harry parried and leaped over his father and held the lightsaber to the back of Darth Vader's neck.

"Impressive." Darth Vader spoke before deactivating his crimson lightsaber and putting it back on his belt.

"Most impressive, your mother will be pleased." Vader said as Harry beamed with pride.

Darth Vader adopted him and at the age of 4, and that was about the same time that Darth Vader had told him about his parents. The last Potter was shocked to learn that his real parents had been murdered, then he had nearly gone down the utter dark path of the dark side of the force in his rage. Vader saved the young boy from himself by telling him that raging and falling to the dark side would only prolong the man's life. Harry had final accepted that fact before promising that he would be ready when that man reared his head again.

Harry and his father meet his adopted mother, Jedi master Sheldia, when Harry was 5 years old. The Sith Lord had been surprised that an ancient Jedi from the old order had appeared out of thin air. Harry had been playing in the park when the Jedi master had fallen out of the sky and into the playground's sandbox, running over to help her out. Sheldia had taken an instant liking to Harry and when she found out that his mother had died right before his very eyes, she had told Vader that she would adopt Harry as her own child, no if, ands, or buts.

Then Harry found his two adoptive Uncles Jango Fett and his son, Boba Fett. They had appeared confused and amazed that they were both alive. After some introductions, Harry had instantly called them both Uncle, he was 6 at the time, so he had some time to still grow. But Harry was brought out of memory lane by his mother's voice.

"Vader! Harry! Time to eat!"

"Coming Mother!" Harry called back.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 2: The Marriage Contracts

Harry and Darth Vader walked from the training arena and through the backyard. They entered through the kitchen door and were greeted by Harry's mother.

"Well," Sheldia smiled, "How was practice today?"

Jedi master Sheldia aka Harry's adoptive mother, was wearing a blue shirt and pants. She also had an apron on that said 'Best Jedi mom in the Universe'. Her bright, stunning blue eyes sparkled with pride at her son, he had grown up so fast, but she loved him anyway.

Harry smiled before answering "I beat Dad today."

Vader nodded as he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to tell the Fetts that dinner was prepared. Sheldia's eyebrows rose a little at Harry's statement, because Darth Vader had very few opponents that could beat him in lightsaber combat.

"If I'm hearing this correctly," Boba Fett or as Harry called him, Uncle Boba, "Harry has beaten Lord Vader at the age of 7."

Boba was 24 years old, while his father Jango Fett was 38, somehow the force brought them here from the age that they had died at.

"Boba, sit down, you heard Vader." Jango look at Harry before give him a small smile.

Vader walked in behind the two bounty hunters, before walking over to help get dinner on the table. Vader would sit at the table but since a special chamber hadn't been made for him, Vader couldn't eat and that sadden Harry. He wanted to see his father's face but he had to wait until the chamber had been built to do that.

"Harry, could you please get some napkins?" Sheldia asked, Harry nodded and got the napkins from the cabinet and set them on the table. Sitting in his seat, Harry watched as his dad maneuver with the force, a massive pot of beefy broccoli & cheese soup onto the table.

"I'll say, Sheldia, you've outdone yourself again." Jango said as the aroma of the soup filled the air.

The next hour and a half was filled with the sound of bowls, cups, and silverware. The Fetts talked about their day in the office, Jango had nearly had a fit when he found out that every single file, and report in DMLE had NOT been sorted neatly. Boba had seen his father's anger and knew that some Aurar or aurors were in deep trouble. Amelia had also seen the mess and was on board with Jango's idea to fix the problem; it was only half finished when Jango was dragged home by Boba. Cheesecake then was served, to Harry's delight. After the cheese cake, Darth Vader spoke.

"Harry, tomorrow we are going to the wizarding bank. I want to about a few things before you go to this 'Hogwarts' school."

Harry nodded before he asked "Well, if we are leaving tomorrow I want to be up bright and early, so can I be excused to go to bed?"

Sheldia nodded before she said "Harry, could you put your dishes in the sink before you go?"

"Yes mom, I will." Harry said as he picked up his dishes, put them in the sink and went upstairs and got ready for bed.

* * *

-Line-Break-and-Time-Skip-

* * *

Darth Vader marched through the doors of the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Harry was at his side, as the two walked up to a goblin. In Vader's opinion, goblins were way too greedy but they kept the wizards valuables safer than anything the Galactic Empire could protect with the entire Starfleet and Death Star combined and that was saying something.

"Aw, Lord Vader, Mr. Potter, "The Goblin said as he looked down upon them, "Please, follow me."

The goblin walked towards a door in the back of the main plaza.

"Please," the goblin said "sit and I will get Griphook."

Harry took a seat on one of the couches, while Vader stood. Darth Vader was here because of one thing; marriage contracts. I wasn't a very common practice, but from what Vader had learned about them, marriage contracts could be found in wealthy families and the Potters were no exception to this.

Darth Vader had gotten a job at the ministry of magic as an auror and as well as a politician in the wizengamot. He was so good at what he did that the ministry gave him a plaque for beating Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody in the amount of criminals he had brought in and convicted. Though not all of the wizards loved him, one was Lucius Malfoy; Malfoy tried to bribe Vader into not arresting and convicting his fellow death-eaters to Azkaban. Darth Vader then, as the term goes, wiped the floor with Malfoy in a stunning move, in from of the entire wizengamot, with nothing but words.

That was also the day Vader met Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. That was a day Vader would never forget. It all started after the defeat of Lucius Malfoy, Darth Vader was walking out of the chamber when the old man walked up to him and said "You have a way with words, Lord Vader, no wonder you're also an auror, you're also a man of action."

Vader could feel a failing attempt at a mind probing; Darth Vader forcefully shoved the probe out of his mind.

"You'll also find," Vader replied as he saw the old man's eyes widen in shock as Vader shoved him out of his mind, "That I don't appreciate people trying to read my mind."

Marching towards the elevator, Vader hit the button that would get him to the auror offices. Several memos flew in after him, but one stopped in front of him. Grabbing and opening it, Vader nodded before hearing "Level Two Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Darth Vader walked out of the elevator, with several memos following after, as he headed towards Amelia Bones' office. Knocking on the door, Vader heard "Enter." And he went into the office.

Amelia Bones was the one that got him the job in the first place, she also watch him as he went from newbie auror to the top ranks of the aurors. Vader saw Amelia wave her hand to one of the chairs in front of her desk, not even looking up from one of his latest reports.

"Vader, this report, like all your others, are the best reports I've ever seen." Bones shook her head and smiled as Vader looked at the title of his report; Franinic Dean. "One of my toughest trails as well,"

Vader nodded his head at the report, "I had to use fourteen vials of veritaserum to get the whole truth out of him."

"That is not why I called you here today, Vader." Amelia said though the smile grew slightly at the mention of the number of truth serums needed. "I wanted to talk to you about my niece's marriage contract to Harry Potter."

Darth Vader's breathing stopped completely for a minute before it started again.

"Marriage contract to my son?!" Vader asked in a low tone as though he didn't believe it himself. What kind of society was this?!

"Yes, Susan Bones, my niece…" Amelia paused for she asked, "Darth Vader, do you know about any of this…at all?"

Vader shook his head before answering "No, I don't. This is a first for me and to think that my son is in a contract to someone he doesn't know…"

"I see," Amelia said before opening a drawer in her desk and pulled out a book. She handed it to him before she said "Here, this should help you get caught up on Magical Britain's customs.

That is when Vader was brought back from his memories as Griphook had just come into the room. "Ah yes, Lord Vader, I have the Potter marriage contracts right here."

The folder had a few pieces of paper in it. Griphook sat in the vacant chair before opening it.

"Yes, the first contract is Penelope Clearwater. She is 11 years old and is going to Hogwarts this year." Griphook handed the small moving photo of Miss Clearwater to Vader.

The goblin turned to the next paper before he said, "Daphne Greengrass, 7 years old."

The goblin handed the picture of the young girl to Vader before he turned to the next page.

"Padma and Parvati Patil, both are Harry's age and this final contract…" Griphook stated.

The goblin paused before his said "Is to Susan Bones, who is also Harry's age."

Harry and Darth Vader looked at each other before looking back at the goblin. Then Harry asked "So when do I meet them?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 3: Meeting the fiancés

Time Skip: 4 years

Harry was excited about meeting his fiancés today. Ever since that day 4 years ago, he had met Susan already, but he was ready to meet them all together at Gringots.

"Dad?" Harry asked his father, Darth Vader, as he, Sheldia, Jango and Boba walked towards the wizarding bank.

"Yes, my son? What is it?" Vader replied, turning his head towards Harry.

"I'm a little nervous." Harry said as they walked through the bank's doors.

Griphook was waiting for them in the main area and he motion the group over to him.

"The others are waiting, let's not keep them that way."He said before leading them to one of the many side rooms in the bank.

Opening the door, Harry saw Susan Bones next to her aunt; he waved to her before looking around the room. Harry's eye paused when he saw; who he though, was Penelope. The 15 year old girl had her hands over her eyes, while two identical girls comforted her, whispering in her ear.

"Penelope?" Harry asked "What's wrong?"

Darth Vader also looked at Penelope, and then asked the goblin "Where is Mr. Clearwater, Griphook?'

Griphook looked at his shoes before answering "Lord Clearwater has been missing for several months, Lord Vader, no one knows where he is."

The air around Vader changed; the entire room could fell it, as he went from father mode to auror mode. Harry went to Penelope's side and put an arm around her.

"Don't worry," Harry said as he looked at his dad, "If anyone can find your father, it's my dad."

Darth Vader then strode from the room to the banks nearest fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic's Atrium." Darth Vader said clearly, tossing some flu powder into the fireplace. The flames changed to emerald green and he vanished.

-Line-break-

Time skip: one week before Hogwarts

Darth Vader waited patiently as Cornelius Fudge called the court to order. the whispering of the gathered panel was annoying to a degree but Vader waited patiently, until Fudge entered the court room and took his place at the podium, banging his gavel to begin the trial.

"Today, on August 25, 1991, we have the trial of the kidnapper of Lord Clearwater. Interrogators: Lord Darth Vader, Head Auror and Head Prosecutor of the Ministry of Magic and Madam Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe: Alvin Jetson Matthews" Fudge read off, each person nodding at their name.

"Bring in the culprit." Fudge said and moments later, in came Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt with Bingil Dollhave.

"Lord Vader," Fudge stated as he glanced at Vader, "The floor is yours."

"Thank you, minister." Darth Vader walked from the stands into the center of the room, his entire focus on Dollhave.

"Witches and Warlock's of the Wizinggamont," Vader's voice boomed, gaining everyone's attention, "I present to you the kidnapper and killer of Daniel Clearwater, Bingil Dollhave."

Whispering started up but before it could get out of control, Vader spoke again.

"Mr. Dollhave has been building a resistance to veritaserum since his first year at Hogwarts, thusly making it an inconvenience to this court."

Silenced rained around the entire room until one wizard spoke up, "Lord Vader, how are you going to get Mr. Dollhave to speak…MERLIN'S BEARD!"

Bingil at this moment rose from his chair in the middle of the room, his hands clutching at his throat.

"Gahhhck!" Dollhave gasped before Darth Vader turned towards the floating man.

"Mr. Dollhave, tell the Wizinggamont here about your kidnapping and killing of Lord Clearwater." Vader snarled at the man, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Ok, ok, ok! It was in June when I kidnapped Clearwater. I followed him into one of Diagon Alley's alleyways before hitting him with a stunner!" Bingil then started chocking as his airways closed.

Vader's hand closed into a fist before he said "The Truth, Bingil Dollhave."

"Alright, I hit him with the imperious curse! I made him tell his daughter he would be working late and he wouldn't be home!" Dollhave screamed the words out, as his airway opened slightly to allow him to breath.

Darth Vader turned to the seated group before nodded to Amelia Bones, "Mrs. Bones, you have a question?"

Amelia nodded before she asked "Mr. Dollhave, what reason did you have to kidnap Lord Clearwater?"

Bingil glared at Vader before he answered "Lord Clearwater was a Muggle loving, werewolf sympathizing TRAITOR!"

"I kidnapped Clearwater to make him not pass a law for werewolves."

Bingil snarled before Vader said "The very law you were trying to stop has already been passed."

Dollhave's eyes widened at Vader's statement.

"How?!" He cried staring at the Sith Lord.

"I continued Lord Clearwater's work and had the law passed, now, Bingil." Vader paused for a moment before he said "What happened to Lord Clearwater?"

Bingil's face contorted into a maniacal grin "I tortured him, with muggle devices. Clearwater died a month later…but not before he said goodbye to his little girl."

Darth Vader clenched his fist, closing Bingil's airway completely. Bingil Dollhave fainted a minute later and fell into the chair below him.

"Minister Fudge." Vader said and that was Cornelius's cue.

"All in favor of innocence?"

No wand tips flared at the statement, Fudge then said "Guilty as Charged?"

Every wand ignited in the court.

"Bingil Dollhave will have a lifetime sentence in Azkaban as well as the Dementor's kiss." Hitting his gavel on the podium, the trail ended.

Mad-Eye Moody walked up to Vader as he said "Gets what he deserves, bloody git of a man."

Kinsley spoke as he saw Penelope and Harry walk towards them, "My apologies Penelope, your father was a great wizard."

Vader noticed Penelope nod before she walked out of courtroom 9, Harry following a moment later.

"Moody, Kinsley, take this…man…away from here." Vader said before turning toward the door as well.

-Line-Break-

Harry couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. He was on the Hogwarts Express taking to his father, while Penelope was next to him.

"Ok Dad, I'll try not to harm Malfoy too badly." Harry said jokingly making Penelope, Jango and Boba laugh.

"All ABOARD!" The conductor called out.

Harry waved as the train started to speed up, "I'll write home as much as I can!" Harry called to his family before pulling his head out of the open train carriage window.

"Harry, you never did show use your wand." Susan said as she, the Patil twins, and Daphne walked into the compartment.

Harry grinned as he pulled his wand out, it was 14 and a half inches of pure cut lightsaber crystal. The core was made up of Basilisk venom, Hungarian Horntail blood, freely giving unicorn blood and his own blood, or a liquid core wand.

"Olivander said that this was his first liquid core wand that was make of a lightsaber crystal." Harry told his fiancés, as they all stared at the liquid mixture in the wand.

"I've read about Liquid cores," Pavarti spoke, "A liquid core ward is more powerful than a standard core because the witch or wizard puts their blood in to make it so it will only work for him or her and the different cores help send the wands capacity to excel greatly in all magic."

Harry was stunned at that knowledge. He hoped that he would learn more on this trips journey.

-Line-Break-

Albus Dumbledore smiled as his plan finally was bearing fruit. Harry Potter was starting his school year at Hogwarts. But Albus had to careful, after what happened after one of Lord Vader's trails, he had tried to read Vader's mind but was shoved out completely and was told off. Albus shook that from his head, Harry was going to be in Gryffindor and then he would be able to mold Harry into what he needed to be to beat Tom Riddle or Voldemort. Little did Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore know that his well laid plan was about to be derailed tonight at the start of term feast.

-Line-Break-

Harry stood with the rest of the first years as they waited for Professor McGonagall.

"Potter! What are you doing with them? I'm your only friend." Ronald Weasley said as he pushed Daphne away from Harry.

A moment later, Ron was on the floor with an emerald green blade pointed at the red haired boy's chest, coming from Harry's crossguard lightsaber.

"You are not my only friend, Weasley, and you never will be and if I see you near my fiancés again, I will not hesitate to gut you, am I clear?" Harry snarled as Ron nodded as fast as his head could go.

"Mr. Potter, what is this?" McGonagall had return, only to see Harry putting away his lightsaber.

Harry answered calmly, "Mr. Weasley tried to force himself to be my 'friend' and shoved my fiancé Daphne to the floor. I took action and told him to stay away from me and my fiancés, Professor."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed at Ron before she motioned the first years to follow her. Entering the great hall, Harry waved to Penelope at the Ravenclaw table, and she did the same.

McGonagall then placed a hat on a three legged stool, and a minute later it began to sing:

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_  
 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ "

The song ended with the entire hall erupting into applause, Then McGonagall cleared her throat and called the first name on her list, "Abbott, Hannah!"

The sorting continued until "Potter, Harry!"

Harry walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. " _Ah, Mr. Potter, you're a tough one to sort._ "

Harry heard the Sorting hat in his mind as he asked "Mr. Hat, I want to be in Ravenclaw, please."

The Sorting Hat paused, " _I believe I'll sort you into that house anyway, you have wisdom and knowledge of Rowena Ravenclaw herself. But, you, Mr. Potter have all of the House qualities in your blood._ "

Then the Sorting Hat said to the hall "I find you best fit in… **RAVENCLAW!** "

 **All rights belong to J. K. Rowling for the sorting hats song and any phrases used from the book. Star Wars belongs to Lucasarts, so the only thing I own is this plot and any OC characters I add to it. Please review because I want to see what you guy's and gal's think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 4: The Chamber of Salazar Slytherin

The Great Hall was silence for a moment before Penelope stood up and started clapping. Then another Ravenclaw joined her, then another, and then the whole table joined in the applause. The Slytherin table then started clapping, and that broke the dam. Harry's smiled from ear to ear as he walked and sat next to Penelope.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw, Harry." Penelope grinned as she sat back down.

The sorting continued on until "Zabini, Blaise!" who was sorted into Slytherin. McGonagall took the hat and the stool away as Dumbledore stood.

"To our first years, welcome, to our old friends, welcome back. Just a few announcements, but is for later, Dig IN!" Dumbledore sat back in his throne like chair and tossed his long beard over one should, for food had appeared on every table.

"Good grief that is a lot of food." Harry stated the obvious as a few Ravenclaws snickered because that is what they also said in their first year here.

Harry noticed that the most popular dish on the Ravenclaw table was the kidney pot pie, so he grabbed one. The first bite Harry took, he groaned at the flavor and quality of the pot pie.

"This pot pie…is indescribable." Harry said as Penelope nodded.

"I can't agree more."

After the feast, Dumbledore stood and the remains of the feast vanished. "Well, now we have been feed, I believe it's time for those announcements. First years are not allowed to go to the Forbidden Forest. The corridor on the third floor is off limits as well…"

Harry at this point ignored the rest of the speech and turned to Penelope as he asked "What's so dangerous about the Forbidden Forest?"

Penelope started to give Harry a look of shock before she remembered that Harry had been trained by Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, and Jedi Master Sheldia.

 **"** For those of us that don't have a dad that is Sith and a Jedi for a mother, Harry, the Forbidden Forest holds many dangers that would kill anyone that wasn't one of them." Harry nodded at the explanation.

Then Harry heard "Ravenclaws follow me please."

Turning his head, Harry stood as he saw a boy at the end of the table with a badge on his chest, motion for the Ravenclaws to follow.

Harry took Penelope's hand, remembering the lesson Jango told him 'Get a partner and stick close to him or her. If you don't, you will probably find yourself dead.' Penelope glanced at Harry before smiling as they followed the crowd of Ravens to, where ever they we're going. Then they stood in front of a brass raven then it spoke.

"A box without hinges, key, or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Harry was shocked until he said "An egg…"

"Correct." The Raven cawed before a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Nice job, you beat me to the answer." The boy with the badge said with a smile.

"Names Jake, perfect of Ravenclaw."

"Harry, Harry Potter and I'm just a student here."

Jake nodded before he led the crowd of ravens to the center of the room.

"Ok," Jake called, "Boy dormitory's are of the left and girls are on the right."

Harry hugged Penelope before turning towards the boy dorms.

"Goodnight, Harry." Penelope said as Harry replied "You too, Penny."

-Line-Break-

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, milling over in his mind, his ruined plan. Tonight did not go as expected; he told the hat to sort Harry into Gryffindor, though the hat stubbornly told him that Harry will go where he is sorted not by someone telling him to sort a student into the house he or she didn't belong. This was supposed to go his way, not this mess.

'No matter, I'll get Harry to be what he needs to be for the Greater Good' Albus thought. Tonight was going to be a long night for him.

-Line-Break-

Harry sat up in his bed because he felt something in the Force.

"If I'm going to follow this, I might as well get Penny." Harry murmured as he got up and changed from his pajamas to his midnight black training suit.

Grabbing his lightsaber, Harry left the first year dorm and, with the help of the force, crawled along the wall like Spiderman to the fifth year girl dorms. What he didn't expect was to see Penelope walk out of said dorm.

"Harry?" She asked, "What are you doing on the ceiling?"

"I was coming to get you, I keep getting prodded by the Force to go somewhere, but I don't want to leave without some backup."

"Ok, ok, let me get something else on and wait for me in the common room."

Penny sighed as Harry smiled at her before he turned around and crawled his way to the common room. A few minutes later, Penelope came down the stairs in a suit like Harry's.

"Wait when did you get a training suit?" Harry asked Penny when she arrived.

"Your mother gave me it so we could train together with our magic." Was all that Penny said to him.

As they exited the common room and into the hall, Harry let the Force lead him and started sprinting to the right, Penny at his side. Harry then ran down a flight of stairs then stopped in front of a bathroom.

"A bathroom?" Harry asked himself as Penny looked for any sign of danger.

Pushing open the door, Harry stepped into a puddle of water.

"Whose there?" A voice asked, making Harry freeze in his tracks.

Then a Ghost appeared from one of the stalls, she looked about a year older than Harry and had glasses.

"Hi, I'm Harry and this is Penelope," Harry introduced as Penny quietly closed the door, "And you are…"

The ghost's folded her arms across her chest as she said sadly "Myrtle but most people call me Moaning Myrtle,"

"Myrtle, uh, would you mind if I asked you how you died? If it's alright with you, you don't need to tell us."

Myrtle gave the two a calculating look, "Will you laugh at me if you do?"

Penny then said, "No, we won't laugh, we aren't that mean."

"Alright," Myrtle floated towards them and stood, as well as a ghost could, in front of them.

"I was 12 when I died in this bathroom, I think it was 50 years ago, I was hiding from Olive Hornby who was making fun of my glasses. I then hear someone talking, I told whoever it was to go away, but the person ignored me."

Myrtle paused to see if they would laugh, but Harry and Penelope motioned her to continue her tale.

"I peeked from my stall at see a boy talking in a made up language to the sink. I got my courage up to tell him to get out and when I walked out of the stall, I saw two big yellow eyes and I died."

Harry looked at Myrtle before he said "Myrtle, you shouldn't have died that way; you were too young to die."

Myrtle nodded before she pointed at the sink, "After I died, the sink broke and I heard weird sounds coming from the pipes."

"Thank Myrtle, you're a great help to us." Penelope gave the ghost a smile before all three moved towards the sink.

Harry noticed that one of the handles that turned on the water had snakes on it. Harry then said " ** _OPEN._** "

And after he said that, the sink started to sink into the floor.

"That was the language the boy spoke." Myrtle squeaked in fright, pointing at Harry.

Harry looked at the two girls, "All I said was open."

"Harry, Penelope said slowly, "We didn't hear the word open, all we heard was a rasping hiss." Harry stood stock still at what Penelope had just said.

Harry then looked at the hole in the bathroom floor before he said " ** _STAIRS_** " and stairs appeared along the tunnel.

"I'll go first and then Penny and Myrtle do you want to come with us?" Myrtle nodded and the trio walked down the passage way.

"Bit dark in here," Penny whispered as she took her wand out, "Lumos" Penny's wand tip lit up the dark passage.

"Thanks for the light." Harry said as they continued down the stairs.

After what felt like hours, though it had only been three minutes, the trio made it to the bottom of the tunnel and they walked into a massive chamber.

"One thing they forget to tell the staff is that they have a massive basement in the girl's bathroom." Harry said jokingly as Penny and Myrtle giggled.

Harry felt the Force pulling on him, so he followed until they found a door with snakes covering it.

"Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" Myrtle moaned, "I hate snakes."

Harry said open once more and the door opened towards them.

The chamber beyond was massive compared to the cavern they just came from. At the far end was a massive face and along the path to get to the statue face were snakes with gaping maws that made the statues look ready to strike. "Creepy place." Penelope noted as the trio moved towards the face.

That was when a female voice hissed " ** _WHO dares enter the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin?!_** "

Harry looked at his companions asking with his eye's if they hear the voice.

"Harry, where did that hissing come from?" Penny whispered as Harry turned back to the massive face of who he assumed was Salazar Slytherin.

" ** _Um, I'm Harry and I'm wandering who I am speaking to?_** " Harry said, and then the mouth of Salazar opened wide.

A serpentine form slithered from the gaping mouth just as Harry heard Myrtle squeak "Cover your eyes!" Before harry could though, a massive head erupted from the water before them.

Harry was frozen to the spot, as he gazed upon the massive snake. The reptile then opened its eyes and looked directly into Harry's emerald ones.

" ** _How are you not dead yet from my gaze?_** "

The snake asked Harry, now knew the snake was female, as he said " ** _I don't know, but could you not kill my friends? I don't think they are immune to your stare._** "

The female snake nodded once before she closed her eyes and opened them again, as Harry saw that her eye's where not yellow but bright green.

"Penny, Myrtle, you can look now." Harry said as the two girls looked at the female snake.

"Harry, that's a Basilisk, King of snakes." Penelope said as she looked up and down the Basilisk.

"Make that Queen of snakes, this basilisk is female." Harry spoke before the Basilisk hissed " ** _I never did tell you my name, did I?_** "

Harry shook his head and the Basilisk hissed " ** _I am Ishmael, Guardian of Salazar Slytherin's chamber._** "

Harry felt the force thundering that he should touch Ishmael, so Harry took a step forward and then another, Penny started to ask "Harry what are you do…"

At that moment, Harry's hand touched Ishmael's scales and a flash of light exploded from the point of contact.

Time Skip: 1 hour later

Harry woke up on the wet floor of the first floor bathroom. "Harry, you're awake, you gave us a fright when the Basilisk vanished and you started screaming in pain."

Penelope helped Harry into a sitting position, before Harry hissed in pain as he felt his back burn.

" ** _Master? What's wrong?_** " Harry heard Ishmael's voice in his head as the pain in his back vanished and a 30 foot long snake wrapped around his legs.

Penelope squeaked in surprise at the sudden appearance of the snake.

"Ishmael?" Harry groaned and to his shock, the snake nodded.

"Harry, I think you found yourself a familiar." Penelope said as she edged closer to him.

"A what now?" Harry asked, rubbing his head from where he hit the path, he guessed.

"A familiar, Harry. Familiars are animals that a witch or wizards have bonded with and before you ask, they are not pets." Penelope explained as she helped Harry up to a standing position, Ishmael uncoiling herself from his legs and slithering up his body and wrapping herself, lightly, around Harry and placed her head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry then said, "My life just gets better and better, doesn't it?" as Penny just smiled at Harry before she helped him get back to the Ravenclaws dorms.

 **Another Chapter done and I am on a roll here. Please review and I will keep writing every day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter: son of Darth Vader

Chapter 5: Darth Vader vs. Lucius Malfoy

Darth Vader, at this moment, was looking over the latest report of magical criminals. Boba Fett had his feet up on his desk and was reading the Daily Prophet, while his father, Jango Fett was on the holo computer, trying to match muggle and magical criminals. "Boss," Boba called to Vader from his desk, "Mrs. Bones is here." Darth Vader stopped what he was doing and looked at Amelia Bones' face.

"May I help you today, Amelia?" Vader asked his boss. Jango kept typing away but was listening all the same. Boba put his newspaper down on his desk and stared at Mrs. Bones. "Yes, you can help me, Vader." Amelia said before she walked up and placed a file on Vader's desk, titled Lucius Malfoy. Vader picked up the file and noticed how heavy it was. "Mr. Malfoy has some record with this department, I see." Vader intoned as he opened the file, Boba walking over and taking a quarter of Lucius's file for him and another quarter for his father to read.

"Please, have a seat, Amelia." Vader motioned to the chair in front of his desk before looking at the first paper. "…Malfoy entrenched himself in black market potion dealings…" Jango read from his paper, "Lost the trail three days later after our informant was found dead in his home. Interesting." Jango finished as his son said "Listen to this, Lucius Malfoy arrested for fraud on silver ingots, but bought himself out before the charges could go through…no wonder you can't get him; he'll but himself freedom as soon as he is in it." Amelia nodded before she turned to Vader, who had notice a common link in every report, "Lucius uses his money to get what he wants and if he is found out; he'll use his money as an escape route."

"Yes, I want you to arrest him; Mad-Eye and Kinsley tried but, as you've read, came up empty handed." Vader nodded before he stood up. "Lucius will not escape justice this time. Jango, Boba, we have a job to do." Boba nodded as he grabbed his EE-3 carbine rifle from its stand. Jango on the other hand just placed his helmet on his head and was ready to go. "Don't worry," Boba said to Amelia, "He'll see the error of his ways and if he doesn't," Boba shrugged, "Darth Vader will teach it to him." Amelia cracked a grin at Boba's joke.

Darth Vader walked from his office, with Jango and Boba on his heels. "So what are we arresting Mr. Money mouth for?" Boba asked as they reached the elevator. "Lucius is dealing with black market again, but this time its Veela slave trading." Jango answered as he read from his miniature holo computer on his wrist. Vader pressed the button for the Atrium and then said "Lucius Malfoy will not come quietly, if not violently try to defend himself," The two bounty hunters nodded as Vader continued "I want him alive and no disintegrations, Fett." Vader said this last bit to Boba as he rubbed the back of his helmeted head in embarrassment.

As the doors opened onto the Atrium, Vader pulled a portkey from his belt and walked to the far end of the Atrium. "Gentlemen, prepare yourselves." Vader inclined his head as the Fetts placed a hand on the portkey. "Holo-net." Vader said and then the three men teleported to the front step of Malfoy manner.

Placing the portkey back on his belt, Vader withdrew his lightsaber. Jango Fett marched up to the door and knocked once. Lucius Malfoy opened the door a moment later, "Yes...you three!" He snarled as his wand was in his hand. Jango leapt from the door as Lucius fired a spell at him. Vader's lightsaber deflected the spell back at Malfoy, who dodged it as he cried "Manor Defense ACTVIATE!" Boba's flamethrower started burning transfigured lawn statues that had turned into lions and tigers. Darth Vader shoved a transfigured lion into the door before slashing it in two as he walked through the destroyed door.

"Reducto!" Malfoy cried as the spell speed forward. Vader easily deflected it into the wall next to Lucius. "I will never be taken alive, Vader!" Lucius shouted and then yelled "Avada Kedavra!" Vader's hand shot out and the spell stopped in midair between the men. "How are you doing THAT?!" Malfoy cried in shock, Vader smirked before he moved his hand as if he was swatting a fly, sending the killing curse into the wall. "I am the dark lord of the Sith, Malfoy, I have power that you cannot imagine." Vader stepped forward as he saw Jango hold his blaster pistol by the handle as he silently crept up behind Lucius.

"It won't matter, I will kill you and when I do I'll-"CRACK and Lucius Malfoy fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. "Finally, he shuts up." Jango said with a snort. Boba walked in a minute later and asked "got any other charges against him?" "Yes, He used the killing curse, so he has a lifetime sentence in Azkaban." Vader said as he used the Force to pick up the limp body of Lucius Malfoy.

 **Darth Vader is one dude you never want to mess with. Please review and I'll be waiting for them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter: son of Darth Vader

Chapter 6: The Duel of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

Harry woke up the next morning to find that he was in his pj's. Ishmael was curled up at the end of his bed, softly breathing. "Morning Harry," Harry turned to see Jake and Penelope grinning at him from the side of his bed, "How did you sleep?" "Like a log." Was all Harry said as he got out of bed to get ready for the day. "That's great, but what about your snake?" Jake asked as he noticed the Ishmael for the time.

"Ishmael, wake up!" Harry called from the shower, making the basilisk hiss something along the lines of 5 more minutes. Harry finished his shower and got dressed in the bathroom. "Ishmael," Penelope said as Harry got out of the bathroom, "you have to wake up or you'll miss breakfast." That woke her up and made her lick her mouth in hunger. "Thanks for that, Penny." Harry groaned as Jake laughed at the scene.

"We should get going," Ishmael said making everyone stop and stare at the anaconda sized basilisk. "What?" She said before realizing what she had done, "oh, I spent the night in my master's mark and learned how to speak your language." Harry then sighed "Next time, warn me when you do that. I dreamed that I was in a english class." Ishmael had the decency to blush.

Ishmael slithered up Harry's arm and coiled herself around his chest. "I'm ready to go." She said as the group walked from the boy's dorm and into the common room. They then left the common room and walked to the great hall for breakfast. "I smell owls," Ishmael said, her tongue flicking in and out of her mouth "And freshly mailed paper." Harry looked up and saw a snowy white owl landed next to the mountain of bacon on the Ravenclaw table.

"Hedwig," Harry sat on the bench in front of his family's owl, Hedwig stuck her leg out to Harry and then turned to the massive plate of bacon next her, (Hedwig would do anything for bacon, she loved it) Harry took the holo-projector from Hedwig's leg as well as the letter. The letter had the Imperial symbol pressed into the wax. Harry opened the letter and read aloud "Harry, I wanted to send this to you. Now it won't take weeks to send letters to each other. Hope you're having fun at Hogwarts, Jango Fett. P.S. Your dad will be calling in about 2 minutes after you read this letter."

The holo-projector beeped in Harry's hand, so Harry placed the device on the table and a foot tall projection of Darth Vader appeared. "Hey dad." Harry smiled at his father as heads turned to the blue hologram of the top auror on the Ravenclaw table. "Hello, my son, I see you are well." Vader replied, his voice filled the entire hall, though wherever Vader was, people would listen to him because he had that effect on people.

"Son, I want to tell you that this device is connected to everyone in the family, so you can call anyone of us if you need help." Vader said, though Harry could hear the pride in his voice. "Dad, who did you arrest this time?" Vader laughed at Harry's question before he said "Lucius Malfoy." At that statement, Harry heard "WHAT?!" from Draco Malfoy. Harry turned his head to see Draco stand up and point at the hologram of Darth Vader, "My father won't allow this to happen to him. He is a good man!" Draco would have continued his speech if a certain basilisk hadn't yelled "SHUT UP!" "thank you, as I was saying," Vader nodded to Ishmael before he continued "It's in today's Daily Prophet. I must go, but may the force be with you, always" The hologram shut off and Harry looked up to see the owl that carried the wizarding newspaper fly in.

The owl landed and stuck it's leg out for payment of the paper. Harry payed the owl the money and took the paper. Harry then read the front page to the entire great hall.

 **Lucius Malfoy Arrested for use of Unforgivable Curse**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

 _On September 1, Darth Vader, head auror and politician, arrested Lucius Malfoy at his manor. Darth Vader had Jango Fett, Bounty hunter and auror under Vader, and Boba Fett, Bounty hunter and auror under Vader as well, as backup. Auror Jango Fett was the first to see Lucius and Jango said "I walked up to the door of the manor and knocked. Lucius answered the door and then fired a spell at me, but I dodged out of the way and Lord Vader deflected the spell with his lightsaber. Lucius activated his defences around his home and we had to defend ourselves."_

 _Aurors Jango and Boba Fett fought the defences of Malfoy manor, while Darth Vader calmly walked after Lucius Malfoy. "I watched Lord Vader walk after our suspect, but I had to defend myself from transfigured animals afterward." Boba recalled. Darth Vader informed us that "Mr. Malfoy used the unforgivable killing curse" to try and kill him. Lord Vader used 'the Force' and made the unforgivable freeze in midair before he tossed it into the wall._

 _Lucius Malfoy was to focused on Auror Vader to notice Auror Jango Fett used his WESTAR-34 blaster pistol to stop Lucius Malfoy from using more unforgivables. Lucius Malfoy was originally charged with illegal Veela slave trading in the black market and when he used the killing curse, he was sentenced to life in Azkaban. During the trial of Lucius Malfoy, Darth Vader questioned him under veritaserum. The Wizengamot was horrified at what 'Lord' Malfoy had done and was immediately sentenced to Azkaban for life and under heavy Dementor guard._

 _For more on the Trail of Lucius Malfoy see pg. 7A - 8B_

Harry finished reading the story and folded the Daily Prophet in half before he started on his breakfast. "Your dad has to be," Jake said as he pulled a plate of pancakes towards him," the best auror in the ministry." Harry nodded as his mouth was full of toast. Penelope took the paper from where Harry had left it and started to read. A few minutes passed before Harry saw the Patil twins walk in. "Parvati, Padma." Harry said as he waved the indian twins over.

It was at this moment that Professor Flitwick came into the great hall and started handing out the Ravenclaw class schedules. "Mr. Potter, I hope your father and mother are well?" The tiny Professor asked as he handed Harry his schedule. "Their doing fine, thanks for asking." Harry replied with a smile as the excitable Flitwick squeaked, "That's grand, just grand. I was also hoping if you could help me with something today." Harry nodded as he said "What do you need me to do?"

Professor Flitwick was about to answer when Draco Malfoy yelled from the Slytherin table "Potter! I challenge you to a wizards duel!" Harry stood up from the Ravenclaw table and stared at Malfoy. "I accept your duel, Malfoy. We duel here and now." Professor Flitwick pulled his wand out and the four house tables moved out of the way. A dueling platform appeared in middle of the hall with a flick of Professor Flitwick's wand. Harry pulled his wand and his lightsaber out as he leaped onto the platform.

"Potter! What are you doing?!" The entire hall turned to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway, "30 points from Ravenclaw for.." Before he could finish however Professor Flitwick interrupted "Professor Snape, I will not tolerate this! Mr. Malfoy was the one to instigate the duel and Mr. Potter accepted, so you will close your mouth this instant!" This left Snape speechless, so Professor Flitwick turned back to the duelist and said "I will referee this duel."

"Ground rules for this duel are if one duelist can't continue his opponent wins and I will not allow the use of unforgivables ether. Are you ready to begin?" Flitwick looked at the two and when they nodded, he said "Bow to your opponent and when I say 3 you will begin." Harry bowed at the waist to Draco and vise versa. "1...2...3...Begin!" Flitwick cried and Draco yelled "Stupefy!" Harry activated his lightsaber and deflected the stunner into the floor before he fired a few wordless hexes at Draco, who erected a shield before him.

" _ **Ishmael, distract Malfoy.**_ " Harry told Ishmael in his mind and he heard " _ **Yes Master.**_ " from Ishmael as she sped forward to do her part. Draco fired stunner after stunner at Ishmael but the spells slid off her scales like water. Harry then sent his own stunner at Draco while he was focused on his familiar. Draco watched as he was to slow to defend himself from the stunner that hit him square in the chest and was out cold before he even hit the floor.

"The winner is...Harry Potter!" Professor Flitwick squeaked as Harry got off the platform. "I think I'm ready to start school now, Professor." Harry said as he sat down at the Ravenclaw table, which had been put back, and Professor Flitwick grinned at Harry.

 **Ok another chapter done and ready for the public. I** **hope you review and I'll keep writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 7: The Goblets Chosen

Time Skip: Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts Express, Penelope Clearwater on his left and Daphne Greengrass across from him. Harry, though, was remembering the death of his fiancées; Padma, Parvati, and Susan. It happened after all of his girl's, Professor Lupin, Sirius black, and Snape had left the shrieking shack, Wormtail in tow. "Now," Snape said as he held his wand at the cowering Wormtail, "You stay in front of me and I won't hurt you." Wormtail just nodded at Snape before it went all downhill.

The full moon showed itself from behind the dark clouds, making Professor Lupin stop in his tracks. "No, not now, please, not now!" he moaned and the rest of group stared at the hyperventilating DADA Professor. "Remus," Snape hissed as his eyes widened, "Did you take it?" Lupin shook his head and then they heard "Avada Kedavra!" then Harry watched as Parvati's lifeless body hit the earth.

Wormtail had killed one of Harry's soon-to-be wives while they were distracted by Lupin. It was in this moment that Harry lost control of the Force and the Force responded by turning Harry Potter into the Force itself. Wormtail fired off another killing curse while Harry was transforming and Padma lay next to her sister, lifeless and cold. Harry's lightsaber ignited as he leaped at Peter Pettigrew, but the rat animagus fired a cutting curse in the general direction of Harry, missing and hitting Susan in the stomach.

Harry smashed the butt of his lightsaber into the rat in the face, making the coward fly in the air and land in an unconscious heap 10 feet away. Lupin had transformed into a werewolf and raked his claws across Snape's chest. Harry turned to the gangly werewolf before he raised his hand and said "Remus Lupin." Remus paused, his wolf side was telling him to attack the glowing boy and then attack the others. That thought stopped because Harry had wanted the wolf sides instincts to appear and when they did, Harry destroyed the wolf side of Professor Remus Lupin, completely.

Harry then returned to himself as the Force fled from his body. "Harry…" a weak voice called from somewhere behind him. Harry crawled in his weakened state towards the voice. Harry pushed himself into a kneeling position and pulled Susan into his lap. Susan smiled at Harry, her hand caressed his cheek as she said "Harry, please. You and I both know that I can't-" Harry cut her off and hissed "No, I failed the twins, I won't lose you to the same fate, stay with me, Sue." Remus, still in werewolf form, walked towards the two students, tears started coming from his eyes.

Penelope helped Snape to his feet before she gasping. Penny saw Harry, cradling a heavily bleeding Susan Bones in his arms. "Harry, please, I don't have long." Susan's face glowed in the moonlight, Harry felt her slipping away into the force like Pavarti and Padma. "I love you, Harry Potter, never forget that." And with that, Susan Bones became one with the force. Harry pulled the body of Susan closer to his own and screamed. Lupin howled at the moon, his cry carrying across the grounds of Hogwarts, waking the entire school. Daphne was the first to get to the group and when see saw the lifeless bodies of the Patil twins and Susan, Daphne collapsed and Penelope pulled the Slytherin into a hug.

Harry was then enveloped in a hug from Penny and Daphne as the rest of the school arrived and started weeping. Dumbledore walked up to Snape and asked "Who did it?" in his grandfatherly voice. Snape wiped a tear from his eye before answering "Peter Pettigrew." The rest was a blur for Harry. Harry's father, Darth Vader had arrived on the scene with Amelia Bones in tow, Amelia ran up to Harry and wrapped her arms around her niece and Harry, her tears adding to the already shed ones.

Harry was brought back from that memory when Penelope said "Harry, please talk to us." Harry shook his head then felt pain as he was slapped by Daphne, hard. "Potter, stop living in the past already," Daphne said angrily to Harry, "Susan, Pavarti, and Padma won't come back and they would slap you even harder if you said anything about being able to do more." Harry nodded because Daphne was right.

-Line-Break-

"Welcome back for another year." Dumbledore said to the great hall, "I would like to announce that we are bringing back the TriWizard Tournament this year and Hogwarts is hosting the Tournament!" This statement was met with clapping and a lot of whispering. Harry shook his head and sighed, the tournament was discontinued because people died in it and in the last one, all the champions died. Penelope placed a hand on Harry's shoulder to comfort him.

"The other institutes will be arriving in a week, so with that out of the way, off to bed you go." and with that the great hall emptied.

-Line-Break-

Time Skip: 1 week later

Harry, Penny, and Daphne were eating lunch and discussing about Daphne's marriage contract. "I told you already, Harry, I want to be your friend and I've had this feeling that you and Penny are to find someone else." Daphne explained to Harry, who wanted to make sure about her decision. They were interrupted when someone shouted something about flying horses. Running outside, the trio watched as a carriage was pulled along by six white pegasi. Then Harry noticed the lake had something rising from its depths.

"Look at the lake." Harry pointed and about half of the people there looked at the lake to see a ship rise up and stop at the edge if the back lake. "I guess what we just saw was the other schools arriving." Penny said. The students then hear Professor McGonagall call "All students, please sit in the Great Hall." Grabbing Penny's and Daphne's hands, Harry lead them back to the Great hall.

Dumbledore was already seated in his chair as the students filed in and sat at their house tables. When everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood up and said "Please give a hand to the lovely and talented girls of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." The massive doors opened to reveal breathtaking young women walk in and behind them, Harry assumed, was their headmaster or in this case headmistress. Around the room, most of the males in the great hall goggled at the women. Harry, however felt something pull at him in the force and opening himself to it, he saw that the young woman in the front of the group had a pink aura that surrounded her and the aura was mixing perfectly with his force aura.

The witches of Beauxbatons walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Harry watched as the witch with the aura walk up and sit next to him. " Hello, I'm Fleur Delacour and you are?" Fleur asked in a french accent, Harry to which Harry responded, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you Fleur." Penny then introduced herself to Fluer when the french witch asked " 'Arry, why aren't you staring like the others?" Harry glanced around the hall and saw girls and boys staring at Fleur and then it clicked. "I'm immune…" Was all that Harry could say before the French witch pulled him into a passionate kiss.

 **I hate myself, why you may ask? Because the plot bunny decided to have half of Harry's girl die and have Daphne ask Harry to annul her marriage contract. But I finally got to the part I wanted and that is that this fanfiction is a Harry/Penelope/Fleur! Please tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now before I begin the chapter, I want to clarify some things from the last chapter for those who are confused. Susan Bones was hit with a spell I made up called the Reaper curse. The Reaper Curse is a cutting curse that makes it impossible, unless you have St. Mungo's healers right next to you, to heal because this curse after cutting the person, it makes all of that person's blood flow out of the wound. Susan had her stomach cut open as well and that released the stomach acid, in addition to the blood.**

 **Second, Peter Pettigrew had a second wand on him. Peter in the original story was a complete coward, but in my story he is a crafty coward as well as a traitor. Peter's second wand had runes engraved into the wood and one of the runes was a portkey thusly why I stopped writing about him after he was knocked unconscious.**

 **Harry has both the Force and magic because of his father's line. A rogue jedi arrived on Earth(star wars timeline-Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic) and married a Potter. James's family line either had the Force or showed only magic, Harry Potter is the first of his line to show he has both.**

 **One final note, Harry had just found out about his Godfather, Sirius Black in the Shrieking Shack and about the true traitor of the Potter's. So Harry wasn't thinking straight. With that out of the way and having my conscience cleared, On to the chapter and more Harry/Penelope/Fleur!**

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 8: The Goblets Chosen part 2

Two things happened in quick succession. First, all of the people that were affected by Fleur's aura looked as if they had been slapped. Second, Harry felt complete and when Fleur kissed him, it felt right. Harry broke the kiss, gasping for air, as Fleur said "Not bad for a first kiss, 'Arry." Harry smiled as he turned to Penny, who was grinning. " _ **Master found his other part**_." Ishmael hissed as she emerged from the mark on Harry's back and curled around chest.

"Did my Familiar have a nice 2 year nap?" Harry asked in mock concern. Ishmael hissed once before slithering off him and around Fleur. Fleur only looked mildly shocked but started petting Ishmael's head. "Thank you for the show and now I would like to welcome Durmstrang Institute." Dumbledore said and the great hall doors opened once more to reveal men in tight fitting clothing. Coming from the rear of the group, Harry saw Viktor Krum, professional seeker, with his Headmaster.

Dumbledore and the Durmstrang Headmaster spoke for a few minutes before Hogwart's Headmaster turned to the gathered crowd and said "Let the feast begin!" The feast had food, from what Harry guessed, from the other school's homeland's. 'Oh, we're out of bouillabaisse," Fleur said when she reached for an empty french dish. " _Accio bouillabaisse_." Harry said with his right hand raised. A french dish floated from the Gryffindor table to his hand, he then presented the dish to the French witch. "Why thank you, 'Arry." Fleur said. After the feast, Dumbledore stood and said in a serious voice, "This tournament is not to be treated lightly, so to make sure of this, I will be setting an age line around this," Dumbledore then pulled a cloth away from it had been covering, a goblet. "This is the Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said and the goblet, true to its name, ignited and blue flames danced, "This will decide the champions for each school. The age to enter the TriWizard Tournament will be 17 and not a day younger." This was met with booing and shouts, most prominent was the "THATS RUBBISH!" from the Weasley twins.

"Silence! This Tournament has seen many lives lost and we all agree that only those of age will compete." Dumbledore said and then motioned for them to their beds.

-Line-Break-

The week passed without much happening, well maybe the Weasley twins growing beards was exciting, but besides that not much. Harry was playing a game of wizard's chess against Fleur while Penny and Ishmael watched. "Bishop, move from E4 to D5." Harry ordered his chess piece and the piece moved to the spoken spot. The group was in the great hall where the Goblet was. "Queen, please remove his bishop that he just moved." Fleur smiled as her Queen piece pulled its sword out and decapitated Harry's bishop before moving into the empty space.

"I believe that is checkmate, 'Arry." Fleur said as Harry nodded in defeat. Fleur had played Harry and he tried to defend himself too late. "That was the most intense game of wizard's chess I've ever seen." Penny said as she looked up to see a 7th year Slytherin put her name in the goblet. Harry was about to say something when they heard "If that was intense then quidditch would make you faint" as Viktor walked up to them.

Viktor Krum had become their friend when Harry helped him escape from a particularly bad bunch of fangirls. "Oh, hey Viktor," Harry grinned at the quidditch seeker, "What's up?" "I'm going to add my name to the goblet when I heard Penelope." Viktor said as he then walked through the age line and dropped his name into the fire. "It looks hot." Harry said as he watched Krum's paper burn to which Viktor said "It's got not temperature, the fire." Fleur nodded, for she had put her name in a few days before hand.

"I got a feeling that you are going to be a champion." Harry joked, to which this made the rest of them laugh.

-Line-Break-

"Tonight, the champions will be chosen." Dumbledore said to the great hall. The goblet of fire started turning red then blue then rose as it changed to violet before a burnt piece of paper floated down. Dumbledore caught the paper and said "From Hogwarts, it's Cedric Diggory!" Ravenclaw erupted into cheering as Cedric walked up to where Dumbledore was, then pointed to a door behind the staff table. The Goblet erupted again and Dumbledore caught the paper and read "Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons!" Fleur stood up and walked to the door as Harry and Penny clapped the loudest out of the great hall.

"From Durmstrang," Dumbledore said after he caught the last piece of paper, "It's Viktor Krum!" Krum walked to the same door and after that Dumbledore started to speak "Our Champions have been chosen, may eternal glory be theirs…" Dumbledore was interrupted when the goblet of fire started to change color once more. "Whats happening?" Penny whispered to Harry, who was just as confused. The goblet spat out another piece of paper and floated down into Dumbledore's outstretched hand. "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said confused before facing the hall and saying loader "Harry Potter."

Harry felt as if he wasn't controlling his body as he got up and walked to the door behind the staff table, ignoring that calls of "He's not of age!" and "Potter is a glory hog!" though the glory hog was from Draco Malfoy. When Harry entered the room, he saw that the real champions standing in front of a roaring fireplace. "Do they want us back, Harry?" Cedric asked, Harry shook his head. Fleur then pulled him into her lap as she sat down in the arm chair and said "I think 'Arry's name come out of the goblet."

Then the champions looked up as Dumbledore, Professor Flitwick, Snape, Igor, Bagman, Barty, and Madame Maxime rushed in. Fleur's aura flared as she pulled Harry closer to her while Ishmael, who had emerged from the mark, hissed at the people, Viktor quickly stood next to Fleur's chair and Cedric stood on the other side before he asked "What's going on?" "Potter's names just came out of the goblet." Snape sneered confirming Fleurs earlier statement.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly voice to which Harry shook his head and placed his head against Fleur's shoulder. "Leave my Master alone, old man." Ishmael hissed at Dumbledore as she lightly wrapped herself around both Fleur and Harry as if to protect them. "No one asked you to speak, snake, so shut…" Snape started to say before Ishmael hissed "I don't take orders from anyone but my master, you GREASY BAT!"

"Leave 'Arry alone," Fleur said venomously to the gathered adults, "He's in shock about his name appearing." Barty then said "I hate to say this but, Mr. Potter has to compete or he'll lose his magic-" Darth Vader walked in at that moment, making whatever Barty was about to say die in his throat. "Lord Vader, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Bagman said to which Darth Vader replied "My son's force aura is fluctuating because of what has just happened and I will not stand by as he is put into this tournament without an explanation."

Dumbledore then said to Vader "Have no fear, Lord Vader, an investigation will happen." Vader then said "I will see to it myself, Dumbledore, I don't trust anyone but the Champions, myself and the aurors I bring to investigate the goblet." and with that Vader turned from the room and marched out to investigate the goblet. Fleur pulled Harry closer to herself before she started speaking rapidly in french to her Headmistress. "Don't worry 'Arry, you and Penny will come to the carriage with me and stay there until the tournament is over."

 **Well I hope you like this chapter and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 9: The First task and finding another Familiar

Darth Vader stood in the Great Hall, his black cape fluttering a bit. The reason why he was here were 1. His son's force and magical auras were fluctuating so violently that Harry would have gone into a coma if he hadn't arrived to calm his son's force aura. 2. He had watched as the french witch's aura stop Harry's magical aura in its tracks and helped him with his son's force aura, it was so powerful. 3. He had felt Harry, through the Force, being bound to an ancient force and Vader realized that this meant Harry's name had been pulled from that blasted goblet.

"Vader," Kinsley called from the Goblet of Fire, "I found the reason why Harry's name appeared in the goblet." Vader strode over to the tall wizards and motioned for Shacklebolt to explain. "Someone pull a very powerful _Confundus_ charm on the Goblet of Fire and made it so there was a fourth school. I found that both Harry and Penelope's names were placed in this fourth school." Vader turned his masked head towards the goblet before asking, "Why would they put both of their names in the goblet, one would have been enough."

"We'll never know why the person did it, but we do know that whoever it was is very powerful, powerful enough to confuse an ancient magical object like the goblet." Shacklebolt said in a solemn voice. Vader nodded once before turned to face the hall again. He watch Jango and Boba Fett questioning several students, one of which was Lucius's son, Draco Malfoy. "We all saw his name come out of the goblet," Draco was saying, "I knew it had to be Potter, wanting all of the glor-" "Enough! Mr. Malfoy, I've had enough of your half truths and falsehoods, get out of this hall, NOW!" Darth Vader roared at the Slytherin, who ran from the hall as if his life depended on it.

"I was waiting for Draco's famous 'When my Father hears of this' line, shame." Cedric said in a mock sad voice, sending several students into laughter. Vader smirked as well before he turned when he felt the French Champion walk up to him. "Lord Vader, I assume?" she said to which Vader nodded, "I am he." "I'm Fleur Delacour and I was wondering why you where that, uh, suit." Vader's mechanical breather cycled through two breaths before he answered "I was wounded in battle. This suit is the only thing keeping me alive and in battle if my suit is damaged, I could use the Force to keep me alive until its repair if necessary."

Fleur nodded as she took the information in, Vader glanced over her shoulder to see a couch with his son on it, asleep peacefully, his Familiar curled around him like a safety blanket. "You raised a very talented man, Lord Vader." Fleur said before she asked "Lord Vader-" "Just Vader please, only the people I interrogate or the wizengamot call me Lord Vader." "Ok, Vader, how much do you know about Veela?"

Vader paused for a moment, for his knowledge of Veela was limited, so he told her what he knew "Veela are sexual creatures by nature and when a Veela is born, that Veela will be a girl. Male Veela are only born once every 10,000 years and is prone to having a harem to produce the next generation of Veela." Fleur nodded "Yes, all of that is correct. But, do you know that when a Veela is born, they are not quarter or part veela, a veela is a veela, through and through." Vader crossed his arms over his chest as he said, "I assume that the Veela started that rumor about quarter Veela and part Veela to keep them safe from the British Ministry."

"Yes and I've told you this secret because I know you won't tell anyone about this." Fleur said because he knew he couldn't, no wouldn't, tell anyone. "Miss Delacour, what is my son to you?" Vader asked making Fleur blush slightly as she answered, "Your son, 'Arry, is a wonderful person. Always trying to help those that need help with their school work, from what I've seen and somehow I feel as though we are connected be something…" Fleur's voice trailed off at the end. Vader nodded sensing no hint of a lie in her words. "Take care of him during the tournament." and with that final sentence, Darth Vader strode from the great hall.

-Line-Break-

Time Skip: 8 days before the First task

"Dragons? Why Dragons?!" Penelope asked to which Harry had no answer. Harry was in Fleur's room, sitting on his provided bed trying to read from a book he had been given to by his father, Darth Vader, on dragons. Penelope was sitting cross legged at the end of his bed, petting Ishmael's head and Fleur was next to Harry, reading. "Maybe we have to fight them off for a certain time?" Fleur guessed though Harry imagined fighting off a massive dragon only to be turned into toast the very next second.

"Maybe," Ishmael hissed, "You have to grab something the dragon is guarding." The next hour passed like this, someone taking a gander at what the task was. Then someone knocked at Fleur's door. Harry put the book about dragons on Fleur's lap and walked over to the door, opening it. It was Daphne, "oh hey Daph," Harry said surprised at seeing Daphne here, "What are you doing here?" "I came to see my four favorite friends and see if they guessed what the task was." Daphne said as she walked in and then sat next to Penny. Harry knew this was going to be a long week.

-Line-Break-

Time Skip: several hours before the first task

Harry stood next to Fleur as the champions had their pictures taken. "My, my," Rita Skeeter said before she reached out and grabbed Harry's arm, "I'll interview the youngest first." "Over my dead body, Skeeter." Vader snapped at the reporter as he walked in, making her flinch and letting go of Harry. "Professor," Vader nodded to Dumbledore, "Mr. Ollivander is ready for the wand weighing ceremony." "Wonderful, Champions, please follow Lord Vader." Dumbledore said and the Champions.

"Ah yes, If you're ready to begin," The old wand maker said, "Ladies first." Fleur walked up and presented her wand, " _Yes, nine and a half inches... inflexible.. rosewood... and containing... dear me.._ " Ollivander said as Fleur said " _An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela. One of my grandmuzzer's._ " Ollivander waved her wand and a bouquet of flowers appear out of her wand's tip. "Thank you, ah Cedric..." He said as the Ravenclaw champion walked up and handed his wand to the old wizard.

" _Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?_ " Cedric nodded, " _Polished it last night._ " Ollivander nodded and a fountain of wine sprinkled from his wand's tip. A cup appeared underneath the wine and the wine stopped when the cup was filled. "Thank you, and now, Mr. Krum your wand please.

Victor pull his wand out and placed it on the table. "Ah, yes, not one of my own but...ten and one fourth inches, Hornbeam... _quite rigid..._ Dragon heartstring core." Victor nodded "I was the last one to purchase a Gregorovitch wand." Ollivander nodded sadly before he made a flock of canaries burst from Viktor's wand. "Now, Mr. Potter." Harry walked up and pulled his liquid core wand free from its holster. "Yes, fourteen and a half inches...made out of the focusing crystal of a lightsaber...Hungarian Horntail blood, freely given unicorn blood, basilisk venom, and your very own blood, Mr Potter. Very powerful." Ollivander handed Harry back his wand and motioned for Harry to cast a spell. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry cried and patronus erupted from the tip of his wand.

The patronus was a dragon, but it wasn't any dragon that wizards knew about. It had a long neck and head, its wings were also its arms and it had a long tail that curled around Harry before the Patronus vanished. "Well done, Mr. Potter." Ollivander spoke, "I believe it's time for the first task to begin." Harry followed the other Champions to another tent that lead to the arena where the dragons would be put. "Ok, you job is to get the golden egg from the nesting mothers clutch of real eggs." Bagman said and then held out a bag that moved as if something was in it.

"Ladies first," Fleur put her hand into the bag and pulled out a miniature model dragon with the number 2 on it. "The Common Welsh Green, very dangerous." Bagman said then Cedric pulled from the bag a miniature Swedish Short-Snout with the number 1. Viktor then pulled a Chinese Fireball model with the number 3 and Harry pulled the worst of the bunch out of the bag, a Hungarian horntail with the number 4 on its back.

"When the cannons is fired then you may go, Mr. Diggory." Bagman said and then the cannon blast sounded. "Good luck" the other three said as Cedric walked into the arena. Fleur then went and then it was Viktors turn. "Good luck." Bagman said to Harry and he walked through the tent flap into the arena. The first thing Harry noticed was that the Hungarian Horntail was in the middle of the arena, snarling at him. " _ **Come near me and my eggs then you will die wizard!**_ " Harry was taken aback because he understood the dragon completely. " _ **A hello would have been nice, you know.**_ " Harry snapped back at the female Horntail, who stopped growling and had a look of shock on her walked up to the shocked dragon and then the world around him turned white.

 **CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! Also Harry's Patronus is Smaug but this Samug won't be talking any time soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 10: The screeching egg

When the people in the arena could see again, the first thing they did was look down. What they saw was Harry, on his knees, as if in pain before his shirt vanished. Harry then started growing, black scales appeared at the base of his neck and spread down his spine. The fourth champion then roared as they crowd watched in horror. Fleur watched as her friend writhed in pain as he transformed into, whatever he was transforming into.

"Harry, we have to help him!" Penelope said as she grabbed Fleurs arm and the two ran from the stands and towards the medical tent. Harry at this point had his arms change into wings of a Hungarian Horntail but they were completely black. Back with the girls, Fleur and Penny barged into the med tent and said "Harry/ 'Arry is in trouble!" Cedric and Viktor stared at them before they grabbed their wands and all four of them ran for the Champion entrance.

"Whats wrong with Harry?" Viktor asked as they ran, Fleur answered, panic starting at creep into her voice " 'Arry is transforming into a massive black Hungarian Horntail." Cedric had a look of shock on his face, "Harry is changing into a dragon!?" "Yes and we need to help him." Penny said at they reached the entrance.

When they got there, they stopped as they saw Dragon catchers firing spells at the completely transformed Harry. "Stop shooting at 'Arry!" Fleur shouted at the catchers, who only gave her a glance before firing with more vigor. Then Harry opened his mouth and green flames shot out, turning pebbles and small boulders to ash and blackening larger rocks. "That's greek fire! Look out!" Someone shouted to from the right side of the arena, but Fleur charged at the massive beast with only the thought of saving Harry from this form before it's too late.

Harry roared at the people that had started attacking him before he tried burning them. He was about to do it again until a voice caught his attention, " Stop it, Right now!" Harry looked down and saw a beautiful woman standing only a few feet away from him. Then something in his mind clicked and the real Harry destroyed the draconic instinct before he took control of the body as well.

" _Fleur? What happened to me?_ " Harry said with force telepathy to Fleur, as he lay on his belly to allow his Veela friend closer. "I don't know how, 'Arry. But you need to calm down." Fleur soothed as she walked up and started petting his cheek. Harry purred as Fleur caressed his scaled cheek before he saw the other champions and Penelope walk up to him. "Ok, on my signal, we'll stun the dragon will he is distracted." Harry lifted his scaled head and maneuvered his wings around his friends before he snarled a low dangerous sound.

"Stand down!" Someone shouted and every dragon catcher lowered their wand, Harry slowly opened his wings from around the people he was protecting. Then a red-headed man walked up with his hands up to show he was unarmed. "Sorry about that, names Charlie Weasley, head dragon catcher." Charlie introduced himself before he lowered his arms. "Boss, what are you doing?" A dragon catcher shouted from behind a boulder, Charlie ignored the question and smiled "I think I know what happened."

"Harry, I need you to think of yourself before you changed, ok?" Harry nodded slowly, confused, how was this going to help him? Harry then imagined himself before he entered the arena and then felt pain shoot through his body. "GRAAAAAahhhh!" Harry's roar turned into a shout of pain as his body shifted from the massive black Horntail to his human body. After he had fully shifted back, Harry was covered in sweat and gasping for air. " 'Arry, are you alright?" Fleur asked, Harry looked up from the ground and said "Did you get the number of that bus that hit me?" before he blacked out.

-Line-Break-

Harry woke up in the Hospital wing on his front and was without a shirt. " Harry, you're awake!" Harry turn his head to the right and smiled as Penny pulled him into a hug. "Ow, Ow, OW! Why is my back on fire?!" Harry hissed as Penny lifted him a bit, making her lower him back. "Sorry, I forgot," Penny said sadly making Harry give her a mock anger look "Forgot what?" Penny played along and said in the same sad tone "You have a second familiar mark on your back." "And no one knows how to make the heat coming from it stop." Nurse Pomfrey said as she bustled towards them.

Harry then felt the mark on his back start to flare up, pain making him clench his mouth to stop himself from screaming. Then the pain vanished as soon as it started when Harry heard a long line of profanities stream from his back. "Goodness me!" Madame Pomfrey yelped as Harry pushed himself onto his back. Landing on his naked torso was a hawk sized Hungarian Horntail, but its scales were completely black. "Will you stop cursing for a minute?" Harry snapped at the Horntail, who stopped cursing and stared blankly back at him.

" _ **Your that wizard from the arena!**_ " The miniature Horntail squeaked in parseltongue, making Harry realize that this was the same Horntail from the first task. "Harry," Penny asked as she got a closer look at the dragon on his chest, "Is this the Horntail from the first task?" Harry nodded but didn't take his eyes of the female dragon. The Doors to the Hospital wing then bursted open as Dumbledore, Darth Vader, Fleur and Madame Maxime, Viktor and Igor, and Cedric, and then Rita Skeeter.

"Why is she here?!" Harry pointed at Rita as he asked. Vader turned and stepped in front of the reporter, before he hissed "Get out, Champions and Family only, Skeeter." Rita Skeeter then spun on her heels and left the Hospital. "Are you alright, 'Arry?" Fleur asked as she got on Harry's other side. "Whats with the crowd?" Harry glanced around the gathered people and his father said "After the...explosion of light...you changed into a dragon. But you already know, the question is why did you change in the first place." Harry knew his dad was angry (understatement of the day, Harry thought) because of the goblet fiasko. "I think I know what happened to Mr. Potter." Igor spoke, making everyone turn and look at him. "Mr. Potter, do you have a familiar?" Harry nodded then Ishmael slithered out of her mark. "Then I think I have an answer." Igor then pulled a chair towards him and sat in it.

"Most wizards usually have only one familiar and that bond usually happens when a student buys an owl, rat, or other animal before they start school. Mr. Potter, you didn't have a animal to bond with when you started correct?" Again Harry nodded "Then you met your first, um…" "Ishmael" The Basilisk said and Igor nodded his thanks. "Ishmael and you bonded with her. When a familiar bond is complete, if the animal is magical, the familiar will add its own magic to the wizards or witches own, increasing the magic."

Igor paused before he continued, "Mr. Potter has, from what I've learned from Lord Vader, another power called 'The Force' and when he bonded the first time, both increased dramatically. But, when he bonded the second time, his powers were blocked by something, thus the transformation from human to dragon. Mr. Potter is, I believe, one of only a handful to have two familiars and not go insane from the power boost of both." Igor concluded his explanation making everyone but Harry, Dumbledore and Darth Vader looked stunned at the information.

Dumbledore then said in the silence that followed, "I think that it's been a tiring day for all of us. We should all head to our beds and sleep on what we have learned." Harry and Darth Vader glared at the old headmaster, who ignored them, Harry said "I want Fleur and Penelope to stay." This made Dumbledore shake his head "No, it would be better if they-" "If they stay here and keep my son from having another transformation in the hospital." Vader stopped Dumbledore from saying more and turned to Pomfrey, "Is that acceptable?" Pomfrey nodded "They can stay and help me heal Mr. Potter."

Harry left 3 days later, thanks to Pomfrey, Fleur, and Penny, fully healed.

-Line-Break-

Harry looked at the golden egg and sighed. He, Fleur, and Penny were in the Prefects bathroom, thanks to Cedric telling them the password. Fleur and Penny were wearing two piece bathing suits and Harry was still dressed in his robes. "This egg is probably the number one cause of headaches." Harry said as he put the egg down and got undressed. " 'Arry bring the egg with you, ok." Fleur called from the massive bath and Harry nodded.

Harry finished undressing and stood in some swimming trunks. Grabbing the egg, he got into the warm bath. "Fleur, where is your egg?" Fleur blushed " I forgot it back at the carriage." Harry rolled his eye's before he asked "You ready?" Penny and Fleur nodded and then all three took a breath before going under the water. Harry opened the egg and they heard a beautiful voice sing this.

 _Come seek us where our voices sound,_

 _We cannot sing above the ground,_

 _And while you're searching ponder this;_

 _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

 _An hour long you'll have to look,_

 _And to recover what we took,_

 _But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

 _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

The trio then emerged from the water, gasping for air. "Mermaids," Harry said "The second task is in the black lake. Fleur had a look that said she didn't look forward to the task. "Fleur, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Penny said, Fleur looked between the two before she said "Veela are beings of fire and water makes use weaker. Veela and Mermaids also hate each other and when a mermaid see's a veela, the mermaid will probably torture, then kill her." Harry's blood boiled at that. "Fleur, when the second task comes, I will not let anything do happen. I promise."

 **And that is another chapter done. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 11: The Yule Ball

Harry, a week later, was wondering how he was going to tell his friends that he couldn't dance, well not any ballroom dances anyway, but he could do a mean moonwalk. 'How to tell two very talented dancers that I can't that well in the partner dance department.' Harry thought to himself as he lay on his bed in Fleur's room. " 'Arry, why are you laying there and not out here?" Fleur asked from the doorway, a concerned look on her face.

"Oh, I was wondering about something-" Harry began, then he his vision was filled with the faces of Penelope and Fleur. "Wondering about what?" They asked in synch, making Harry now feel what a cornered animal felt. "How to tell you that…" Harry sighed, "That I can't dance." Fleur and Penny gave Harry a look a shock. "Can't' dance?" Fleur asked before her face changed to a determined one. "Well, I think we have to change that, won't we Penny?" Harry watched as his two friends grabbed him.

-Line-Break-

Harry, after many lessons from Penny and Fleur, was ready for the upcoming Yule Ball. The only problem now was to make sure that no one would ask his friends out to dance, because they already told him that they would be his dates for the ball. Sitting in the Great hall during lunch, Harry was having a very enlightening conversation with Luna Lovegood about crumple-horned Snorkacks.

It was at this moment, that Draco Malfoy in all his arrogance, walked up to Fleur and said "I would like you to join me for the yule ball." Harry and the rest of the Ravenclaw table, except for Luna, held their breath as they watched Fleur look Draco up and down with a critical eye. "I'll have to say no." Fleur finally said, making the Slytherin goggle at her. The breath that the Ravens had been holding out. "What? W-w-w-why?" Draco stammered at the Veela.

" 'Arry has already asked me and Penelope to be his dates." Fleur said before returning to her lunch. "But he can only take one of you!" Draco shouted before he was on the floor, gasping for air. Harry had just punched the wind out of the slytherin and said "Never shout at my friend, Malfoy." Draco could only gasp, then the sneering voice of Snape called "20 points from Ravenclaw, Potter. You're just as arrogant as your father and let's add detention as well, for the rest of the month."

Harry looked at the greasy haired professor then motioned for Snape to turn around. Snape did only to come face to mask with Darth Vader. "You've disappointed me for the last time, Severus." Vader said in a voice that promised a world of pain for the potions master. "You can't do anything it me, Vader, only the Head-" Dumbledore walked in and said as he passed the two "Snape, I warned you this would happen if you insulted James son and I can't save you."

Darth Vader then lead a shocked Snape from the hall, then the scream arose from behind the closed hall doors. "Your dad won't kill him, will he?" Cedric asked from across the table, a pale look on his face. "No, Snape will live but won't be the same." Harry said before he returned to his lunch and Luna's Snorkacks.

Students were talking about what had happened to the greasy haired bat and when said bat reappeared, he was sent to St. Mungo's for healing because of the damage to has body. Darth Vader got questioned by some students but only came out with "If someone insults my son and won't stop after the first warning, they learn to stop from me."

-Line-Break-

Time Skip: Day of the Yule Ball

Harry was in his best suit as he waited for his dates to arrive. Viktor and Cedric were in dress robes but couldn't stop glancing at Harry, Viktor finally asked "Ok, Harry, where did you get that suit? It said dress robes for the ball." Harry smiled "They said formal dress for the ball, dress robes included. I got this suit custom made so it will change to whatever the occasion calls for."

Harry then wolf whistled "And I have the two most beautiful ladies with me tonight as well." Viktor had a smirk and Cedric's jaw dropped, for Fleur and Penelope walked down the stairs in the most stunning dresses that they had seen. "So what do you think, 'Arry?" Fleur asked when she reached the bottom of the stairs and then twirled to show Harry everything. Penny did the same as well, making Harry smile then taking Fleur's hand, he kissed it and did the same to Penny's.

"I think that I may have to defend you from people trying to ask you out." Harry jokes, making the girls giggle, then Viktor's date appeared. Hermione Granger walked down the stairs and up to Viktor, who took her hand and kissed the knickle, "Stunning." was all that he said to her before Cedric's date, Cho Chang, walked up to the group.

"Are the Champions ready?" McGonagall asked the group and they nodded, though she did eye Harry's dates with a questioning look before leading them into the great hall. Harry then took Fleur out to the middle of the dance floor, they had planned this so Penny got the second dance then Daphne got the third one, and danced to the slow music.

That's when the floating candles all went out. There was a shout, then what sounded like a muggle gun going off, a scream and the candles slowly brightened once more. In the middle of the floor, next to Harry and Fleur, was the unconscious forms of Harry's 'dead' fiancées, Susan, Padma and Pavarti. "What?" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper as he slowly bent down and placed his hand on Susan's back. "What is going on?" Harry then asked before the Great hall erupted into chaos.

 **Cliffhanger again. Susan and the others are back, but how are they back? Please review and guess away and then find out in chapter 12. hahahahahahaha! Also I just got a star wars intro for this book and you just need to type in this; .io/StarWarsIntroCreator/#!/AKKWQsvVvPL7HiOo6v9j and you will have it! thank you!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**So here is chapter 12, another 2 part chapter. So enjoy.**

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 12: The second task part 1

The Great Hall was in chaos, but before anything more disastrous could happen, there was a loud 'BANG!' Everyone turned and looked at Dumbledore, who had his wand out before he said "Please, don't panic. Harry, please take these girls to the hospital wing." Harry nodded before he motioned for the other champions, as well as Penny and Daphne, to help him.

Harry picked Susan's unconscious form up from the ground, while Cedric and Viktor picked up Padma and Parvati respectively. As the group walked out of the hall, Fleur broke the silence, "Who are they, 'Arry?" Harry sighed, he had to tell her sooner or later.

"These people were my fiancés; Susan, Parvati and Padma. During our third year, we had left the shrieking shack when Professor Lupin started hyperventilating. Peter Pettigrew then pulled out a wand we hadn't found and killed the Patil twins with the killing curse." Harry paused to shift Susan in a more comfortable position in his arms. "After seeing the twins die before me, The force somehow 'unleashed' itself and fused with my magic, making me turn into, um, a god?"

Fleur nodded, knowing what he was trying to say, so she said it for him, "You had the power to do anything and everything, correct?" Harry nodded "That's what it felt like, well I then leapt at wormtail, who sent a Reaper curse at me." Viktor let lose a snarl before he said "He USED THE REAPER CURSE?! That curse is the most deadly cutting curse in the world!" Harry jumped a little at the volume of Viktor's voice.

Everyone stared at Viktor; except for Penny, Harry, and Daphne, with a look of confusion. Viktor then explained "The Reaper curse is a cutting curse that after cutting the person, it makes all of the person's blood flow out of the wound at a startling rate. If not immediately treated the person **will** die." Harry then continued his story, "The curse missed me and it Susan in the stomach. After braking Pettigrew's nose and sending him flying, I destroyd Professor Lupin's werewolf side, leaving him able to change to and from his werewolf body."

Harry stopped talking as the memory came to the surface, but Penelope took up the story from where Harry left off, "Harry, from what I saw, changed back to himself before he crawled over to Susan. I didn't hear what she said to Harry, but after she said it, Susan passed on." Silence reigned as the group walked slowly to the hospital wing.

When they finally got the the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. "Please, put them on the beds." She said, motioning to 3 of the beds. Harry placed Susan in the middle bed, while Cedric placed Padma in the right one and Viktor put Parvati in the left one. Then everyone jumped when the sound of Darth Vader's breathing happened right behind them.

"Something is not right, I can sense something about them." Darth Vader pointed at the forms of the three girls. Harry then let the force show him what his father was sensing and what he saw was disturbing. The body's of Susan, Parvati, and Padma were surrounded by black tentacles that were holding something from escaping. Moving closer to Susan, Harry nearly emptied his stomach because the mass of tentacles were holding a nude Susan Bones in place, though several black tentacles covered her body in certain area's. Susan had bruising and cuts all over her body, some of them looked as if they were from a lightsaber.

"Harry, what's happening?" Penny asked, Harry however remained silent, then his body collapsed. "Harry!" Penny shouted as Harry fell, but as she reached him, an emerald light started to shine where Harry once stood. The emerald light then turned into emerald fire in the shape of Harry as the flames said "I'm fine, Penny, I think I just turned myself into a force aura in physical form." Darth Vader looked at his son and then asked "Harry, they can't see what is happening to them, you have to show them." Harry nodded before he waved his hand over the bodies on the bed.

"What the Heck is THAT?!" Cedric yelled as the black tentacle masses appeared. Vader hissed "A combination of Kaminoan cloning and soul magic. Whoever did this made a prison out of the cloned bodies of the three women." Harry was at this point attacking the tentacles that held Susan hostage. The black mass fought back but after a minute, all of the tentacles where ash and all that was felt was Susan. Harry repeated what he did with Susan's captores to the twins.

Harry then placed his hand over Susan's heart and pulled what looked like a string of bright light from her heart. He then did the same to the Twins before he sank into the Earth. Harry sank deeper and deeper until he found the core of the planet, Harry then placed the strings against the molten core. The strings of light melted into the core then stopped melting, making Harry grin at his handiwork.

When Harry returned to his body, the first thing he felt was that he had run a marathon without stopping for water or bathroom breaks. "Harry, what did you do?" Harry looked up at Penelope and gasped "I just bound their life strings to the Earth." Everyone was silent at that, making Harry feel like he had just done something bad.

-Line-Break-

Two weeks passed and the three girls hadn't woken up, be it by spell or muggle means. Harry though was training himself for the second task by shifting into his dragon form and seeing if he could add anything to this body that could help him in the 'how to hold your breath for an hour' department. " 'Arry, could you help me for a moment?" Fleur asked from the black lakes bank. Harry flew over and landed next to her, Harry found out that he could change his size so he was as large as a horse.

" _Yes, Fleur, what's up?_ " Harry asked through the force because he still hadn't found a way to talk in his dragon form that wasn't through the force. "I was wondering if we could fly around Hogwarts," Fleur said nervously though Harry thought she shouldn't be nervous. " _Sure, hop on._ " Harry said and squated down for Fleur to climb up. Fleur then placed herself at the base for Harry's neck. "Ok, I'm ready." Fleur said then in a burst of speed, Harry took off.

" _Almost like flying on my firebolt._ " Harry said as he flew over the lake, Fleur's hair blowing back because of the wind. "Oui, 'Arry this is breathtaking." Fleur said as Harry gained altitude and flew over Hogwarts. Harry then noticed Penelope, with his enhanced draconic vision, standing on the tallest tower, but she was backing up against the railing. Harry then hissed as he saw Draco Malfoy, with a look of triumph on his face, as he reached for Penny. Taking a sharp dive and making Fleur flatten herself against him, Harry pulled out of the dive when he was only a few feet away from turning him and Fleur into a pancake and roared at the Slytherin.

Harry then landed between Draco and Penny, growling at Malfoy, who was not expecting to see a stallion sized black Hungarian Horntail. " _Penny, get on._ " Harry said and he felt Penelope pull herself up and get behind Fleur and with a snort that shot green flames out of Harry's nose, Harry took off again.

" _What happened with Malfoy?_ " Harry asked after he get back to the bank that he and Fleur had been awhile ago. "I was minding my own business when Draco told me that because I was a muggleborn, I was nothing more than a sex toy. He then tried to grab me, so I ran to the astronomy tower and got cornered. If you hadn't saved me, I probably would have been raped." This made Harry's blood boil, he then shifted back into human form.

"That's it, Draco has gone too far." Harry growled as he pulled his lightsaber out. Harry then marched, Fleur and Penelope on his heels, into Hogwarts and when he reached the great hall, he shouted "Where is Draco Malfoy?!" The hall looked at him but when they saw the power that flowed off of Harry, they immediately pointed to the Slytherin table, where a pale Malfoy sat. Harry then ran over and grabbed Draco's throat.

"You…" Harry hissed at Draco after he smashed the boy into the wall, "try and rape my fiancée because of her blood?" The entire hall was silent, but the sound of the great hall doors opening broke it. "Harry, what is going on here?" Professor Lupin asked when he entered, Draco took this moment to shout "Professor, Potter attacked me for no reason! He-GACK!" Harry then with inhuman strength tightened his grip on Draco's throat as he said "Shut up, you lying git. You tried to assault my friend and future wife because she is a 'muggleborn'." Harry roared, his crossguard igniting.

"I demand justice! Where is my father?" Harry said in a calmer voice to Remus, who had only to look over his shoulder and see the black form of the Dark Lord of the Sith walking towards the great hall. "Harry, put mr. Malfoy down. I'll handle it from here." Darth Vader said, Harry dropped the snake to the ground before Vader grabbed the back of Draco's robes and lead him out of the hall. "I'll get you, Potter!" Was the last thing that the students of Hogwarts heard from Draco Malfoy.

 **AAANNNDDD that's part one finished. I really hate Draco, if you can see and couldn't wait to remove him from the picture. Part 2 will contain the task itself, an explanation of how the three girls appeared, and Draco before he faces the powers of the Potter's and Lord Vader. So please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok here is part 2 and the first thing I want to ask is where are the reviews? Oh well, here is Chapter 13.**

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 13: The second task part 2

When the week of the second task finally arrived, Harry was ready to get it over with already. Harry and his friends had been looking for something that could help Fleur in the second task because the Bubble head charm didn't cut it. "What about this?" Penelope ask as she pointed to some slimy seaweed. "What is it?" Fleur asked as she and Harry walked over to see. "Its called Gillyweed, it's used in water breathing potions but alone it makes is so you can breath underwater for an hour."

"Let's get some and test it out at the lake." Harry said as he got a bag full and bought the Gillyweed. As they went to the lake, Harry pulled out one of the gilly's and got a closer look at it. The Gillyweed itself was wrapped tightly in a circle, so it could preserve the juices used in the potion. When they reached the lake, Harry handed Penny the bag and shifted into his dragon form. Fleur got undressed and stood in a muggle one piece swimming suit.

"Let's get this over with, its cold outside and I don't want to get sick." Fleur said, her teeth chattering in the frigid air. Harry opened his mouth and sent a stream of fire in a half circle around them, water on one side and nicely heated lake bank on the other. "Ok, so what do you do with it? Eat it?" Harry asked through the force to his female companions, who looked warmer thanks to Harry's fire. Penelope nodded "Gillyweed needs to be put in your mouth so the juices can work."

Fleur got in the water and then put one of the slimy gillyweeds in her mouth. Harry shifted his dragon body so he had gills, webbed back feet, and a tail that was made for swimming, like a crocodile. He then swam after Fleur and when he saw her, Fleur was grinning like christmas came early. "It works then." Harry grinned as he watched Fleur swim around him in the water.

Fleur had gills on her neck, both her hands and feet were webbed, but her feet had elongated, making them like flippers. After an hour, the two came back up and saw Penny in a two piece. "Penny, you want to try some?" Fleur asked and Penny nodded. Harry could only grin as four hours passed under the lake with his girls.

-Line-Break-

Time skip: Day of the Second Task

Harry woke up in his bed, only to find that Penelope wasn't their sitting at the edge of it. Emerald, Fleur and Penny agreed that would be Harry's Horntail familiar name, and Ishmael were sleeping at the end of his bed, but where was Penelope? "Fleur, have you seen Penny?" Harry asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Fleur wake up and Harry saw what she was wearing, a very revealing nightgown that was slightly translucent. "Non, I haven't seen her, 'Arry." Fleur said before she got up and got ready for the day, but Harry saw that Fleur had a worried expression on her face.

Harry hissed to his familiar's "Have you two seen Penny?" Ishmael looked up and shook her head. Emerald however said "Someone came in here last night and hit Penny with a red light, then took her away." Harry stared at the dragon before he asked "Why didn't you stop them?!" The female dragon snarled back "I was hit with something that made it so I couldn't move!" Harry then leaped from his bed and got dressed in his champion swimming suit.

Then the line from the egg came to Harry, making him stop dead. "We've taken what you'll sorely miss." Harry whispered as it clicked, "They took Penny!" Harry said, anger starting to grow. Fleur then stepped out from the bathroom wearing a bright sky blue, slightly translucent bikini that had her school's logo on it, but she pulled on her uniform as she said " 'Arry, if she was taking for the second task, then maybe that's what it is, we have to save what we miss most."

Harry could only nod as he got his robes pulled over his swimming suit, his familiar's moving and securing themselves to his body. "Let's get something to eat, Penelope if she was here, would tell me to eat before I do something dangerous." Harry said as the two walked out of Fleur's personal room in the carriage.

When they reached the Great Hall, They saw Cedric with his head in his hands as Viktor sat next to him. "They got Cho…" Cedric muttered heatedly before he lifted his head and nodded to the other champions. "Cedric, snap out of it," Harry snapped at the ravenclaw champion, who jumped at Harry's tone. "They took what we miss the most, so I say we work as teams of two, you and Viktor," Harry pointed at them "Then me and Fleur."

"When we find them, we will have to save our person ourselves without help from the others." They agreed and before they left, Harry grabbed some toast for him and Fleur to eat. As they got to the lake, Harry's father, Darth Vader greeted them. "By the looks on your faces, I see you found out what the line 'We've taken what you'll sorely miss' means." The champions nodded and Vader motioned for them to follow him. He took them to a boat and after they got in, the boat moved of its own accord towards the stands that had been set up for the task.

When they got there, the champions and Darth Vader got out of the boat and moved towards the judges. "Ah you made it," Bagman said in his usual happy tone, "Thanks to Vader, We can now watch your progress in the lake." Harry turned his head and grinned at his father, who nodded. "Now we just wait for the crowd and yes here they come." They watched as the students of all three school's packed into the stands. "Ok, Champions, if you please." Bagman said and Harry got his robes off, as did Cedric and Viktor. Fleur, however, decided to teased the viewers and slowly took off her uniform.

After she finally got her uniform off, Bagman muttered something under his breath and his voice was amplified, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Second task. Our champions have an hour to find their hostage in the lake and return with his or her hostage safely. Champions, when the cannon fires-" The cannon went off as he said that, "Begin!" Viktor jumped in and transfigured his head into a great white shark, while Cedric did the bubble head charm and leaped in after Viktor.

Fleur put a gillyweed into her mouth and dived into the lake, while Harry leaped up into the air and shifted into his dragon form, complete with gills, webbed feet, and flattened tail. Harry then shrunk from full dragon size to the size of a killer whale before he landed in the water. "Grab on, Fleur." Harry said and Fleur swam over and got on his back. Harry then 'flew' through the water as blinding speed. " 'Arry, Look!" Fleur said and Harry looked at where she pointed, below them was a stone wall that had Hermione, Cho, Penelope, and a girl that looked like a younger version of Fleur.

Swimming over to the chained up people, Harry stopped to let Fleur off. "Fleur, who's your hostage?" "It's my little sister, Gabrielle." Fleur swam over and hugged her sister before letting go. She then pointed her wand at where the rusted chain met the stone wall and said something in french. Harry heard the snap of the chain with is draconic hearing and knew Fleur used the releasing spell. Harry, however, bit Penelope's chain in two and grabbed her with his back leg.

"Look!" Fleur pointed and Harry saw Viktor and Cedric arrive before they grabbed their hostages as well. "I'll get us back, hop on." Harry said and they grabbed Harry's back as he took off out of the lake. When Harry got them back to the stadium, he first put penelope down and then landed next to her. Shifting back into human form, Harry grabbed a warmed up blanket from one of the judges and wrapped it around his friend.

Penelope woke up a moment later, coughing and sputtering. "Harry? What happened?" She asked but instead of an answer she got enveloped in a hug. "Never disappear like that again, you nearly gave me and Fleur a heart attack." Harry whispered in her ear so Penny would only hear it, she nodded before she wrapped Harry in her own hug, with the blanket wrapped around them both. "Well I'll say," Bagman said as he turned to the crowd "That was the fastest rescue I've ever seen, happening in under 40 minutes."

Fleur then walked over with her sister and since the blanket was big enough for at least 8 people, they joined Harry and Penny as they watched the scores being given. "You got first place, 'Arry." Fleur said as she snuggled close to Harry who nodded. "Harry has 67 points," Bagman was saying "Fleur, in second place, has 58 points. Cedric has third with 42 points and Viktor with 39 points takes fourth. The final task will take place on the 24th of June."

"Thanks not to long and schools almost out." Harry said before he got up with Fleur, Penny and Gabrielle, and headed for the boat that brought them here. "Let's hope it doesn't have to do with water." Penny said before they all nodded.

 **Part 2 is done. But no Draco or explanation yet. I want you to please review and I'll provide them in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14 and its going it be a long one.**

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 14: The rise and fall of Voldemort

The soft hums of the sublight engines were the only sound that filled the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's seat, arms folded across his chest as he looked at the blue and green planet, earth. But his mind was elsewhere. His master was on this planet, his ex-master, but the presence of his old trainer only made him restless, even more so when he felt the force spike with the power that meant his master was using the force.

The only problem that presented itself was the fact that he didn't know where his old teacher was, until he had used three teenagers as a trap for his master to show his where abouts, that brought a smile to his lips. This planet only had a few enemies' which could destroy the Rogue Shadow in one blast, if the opportunity presented itself, which it wouldn't. The America's where the on the top of the list, having nuclear missiles that could overheat the Shadow's shields and then another missile would destroy the ship entirely. Not the best thing to happen, so he had the cloak on 24/7, for they nearly were caught by a manmade telescope that orbited the planet.

'No matter, I'm only here for Darth Vader and when he's dead, I be the lord of the Sith.' He thought, standing up and heading for the training arena, but not before pointing a trooper to sit in the now vacant pilot seat. After the trooper sat in the chair, he returned to heading back to the training arena. When he reached the blast door that separated the walkway from the training room, he paused. He shook off whatever had made him stop before he walked in and ducked as a bright blue lightsaber nearly decapitated him. Of course his apprentice, a beautiful young woman, was facing off against proxy, who was Anakin Skywalker, and the pair of duelist dueled without noticing that he was nearly decapitated.

His apprentice spun and whirled around Anakin, who parried and blocked every attack that came at him from all sides. Then in a surprising move, his apprentice pulled her other weapon from her belt, her lightwhip, and with a snap of the wrist, Anakin was sliced in two. Deactivating her dual phased double bladed lightsaber and her lightwhip, she turned around and smiled "Hello master." He nodded as he watched the two halves of the Jedi melted into liquidized prink before the masses reconnected and formed into a 6 foot humanoid. "Master, is it time?" Proxy asked, making him smile behind the helmet that kept him alive, like his master's suit did.

"It is nearly time." He said, his voice coming through his vocoder, it was deep and dark. His gloved hands lightly touched his own lightsaber, the metal force enhanced claws that were attached to his fingers, making a light metal piercing squeak as they scraped across the lightsaber's hilt. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters, meditating." He said as he turned from the training arena and walked towards his quarters. After he sat down, his legs crossing underneath him and he let himself join the ebb and flow of the force. Memories came and went, showing him the past, his past, and the different futures if he had chosen differently.

He saw himself, kneeling before his master who was telling his to use his anger, not reject it and become as a mountain. The past and yet he saw himself facing his master, but he had beaten Darth Vader and had then faced the Emperor. He watched as he sacrificed himself so the rebel alliance could live and fight another day, but he only allowed the visions to show him things that could have happened. "My lord," He was brought out of his meditation by one of his force guards, as he called them. "Yes?" he asked, waiting for his guard to answer. "We have finished the scans of the area where Darth Vader is and the scanners picked up a boy, whose power exceeds that of Darth Vader, himself." He leaped up and quickly marched towards the cockpit, his force guard right behind him.

-Line-Break-

It was June 24th and the day of the final task in the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was standing and waiting with the other champions, while the seats slowly filled up to maximum capacity. "Are you ready to finish this tournament, 'Arry?" Fleur asked Harry, who nodded and said "Yes, this tournament shouldn't have been restarted in the first place, so let's end it here and now." When the stands were finally filled to the brim, Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered " _Sonorous_ " before he spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. The Champion's must go through this maze and get to the center and when they find the center, they will find the Triwizard Cup!"

The crowd cheered, then Bagman continued "Mr. Potter is in first place, so he will start first. Miss Delacour having second place, will join Harry in the maze a minute after he has entered. The same will happen to our last two champions, are you ready to begin?" This last bit was directed at Harry, who nodded and looked at the entrance in front of him. The cannon went off and Harry sprinted as fast as he could go into the dark maze.

He went right, then left, turned left again and then took a right. Pausing for a moment to get his surroundings, Harry heard the muffled sound of a cannon going off, meaning Fleur had just entered the maze. He then ran down the right path when he reached another break in the maze, before he ran into a massive spider. The spider was a good ten feet tall and six meters across, but Harry saw the red hourglass on the abdomen, meaning that this spider was a magically grown female black widow. Activating his lightsaber, Harry leapt onto the spiders back, only to have the force warn him about the spiders front legs, which swung at lightning speed, on an intercept course with his stomach.

The emerald green crossguard came up and sliced a good foot of the female arachnid's front leg off, which made the spider scream in fury. Harry landed in front of the black widow's mouth, which was dripping venom, and leapt again. His leap made him land on the abdomen, before the spider started trying to get him off by shaking itself. Stabbing where the abdomen met the body, Harry cut the abdomen off, blood and other spider body fluids flying out of the wound before it was cauterized by the lightsaber. Without the balance, the spider plowed face first into the dirt.

Harry walked up to the spider's head and looked at it, a sad expression forming on his face. The spider was gurgling and making clicking noises as it stared at him, Harry put it out of it misery by plunging his lightsaber into its brain. He ran, ran, and ran some more until he knew he was lost. Pulling his wand out, he said "Point me." and the wand spun for a moment until it pointed north. Harry then ran down another path and nearly ran into Fleur, who was standing over her sister's dead body.

"Fleur, what's going on?" Harry asked the motionless Fleur and then he noticed the dead body on the floor. Harry pointed his wand at the boggart and said in a commanding voice " _Ridiculous!_ " and the boggart turned into mist, bringing Fleur back. "I...I…'Arry-" She stammered before Harry put his finger on her lips, "Fleur, I don't think any different about you because of a bloody boggart. I love you and nothing is going to change that, got it?" Fleur smiled and nodded before she was lead forward by Harry.

" _Crucio!_ " Harry spun around, his lightsaber coming up and deflecting the torturing curse. Viktor Krum stood, his wand pointing at them, with a glazed over expression. "What in the heck are you doing, Krum?!" Harry shouted at the bulgarian wizard, who sent another torturing curse at Harry in answer. Blocking the curse, Harry ran up and uppercutted Viktor, who fell to the ground unconscious. Fleur then sent red sparks up into the sky before grabbing Harry's hand, "Come on, 'Arry. The cup is near!"

Harry and Fleur ran until they found Cedric, already knocked out by Viktor, making Harry send his own sparks into the sky. After that, they found the cup. " 'Arry, you take it." Harry shook his head at that and said "No, we grab it at the same time, Fleur." She nodded and grabbed the cup with Harry, but Harry felt something hook onto his navel and the two were portkeyed to a graveyard.

Harry woke up first and heard "Stun him and kill the girl." Harry was on his feet in an instant, his lightsaber activating as it flew through the air into his hand. " _Avada Kedavra!_ " Peter Pettigrew said, his wand pointing at Fleur, but Harry got in front of the killing spell, deflecting it back at the rat, who dodged it. "Enough of this!" The high pitched voice cried and Harry felt something bind him and fell backwards onto Fleur. "Ow, 'Arry why did you fall on me?" She asked as she tried to push him off of her, but he planted his feet and wouldn't budge.

"Fleur, stop it. I'm protecting you from another killing curse." Harry muttered in a low voice so Fleur could only hear him. Fleur peeked around his shoulder and gasped as she saw the man walk closer to them. Harry snarled as Wormtail cut his arm and said " _Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe._ " Pettigrew then let the blood drip into a cauldron before taking a few steps back. The cauldron exploded, then a tall bone white thing shifted and morphed into the dreaded dark wizard, Lord Voldemort.

"My wand, Wormtail." Voldemort said as he held his hand out and Peter put the wand in his master's hand. Harry then felt his bindings vanish as Voldemort flicked his wand at him and then grabbed Wormtail's dueling arm. Harry was glad that he had what was in his scar removed by healers, because he could see the pain on Wormtail's face as Voldemort pressed his finger into the dark mark. " **Ishmael, Emerald, I need you.** " Harry hissed and his familiar's appeared.

Emerald got into a protective position around Fleur and Ishmael grew to forty feet long, hissing in a low tone at the dark lord. Voldemort, however, ignored what was happening with Harry because he was ripping his Death Eater's a new one. "My lord." Voldemort turned his head and asked in a happier tone, "Yes Bella?" Bellatrix Lestrange pointed at Harry and asked "The Potter boy, what about him and his little girlfriend?" Voldemort's smile could turn milk bad, as he looked at Harry. "Ah yes, welcome Harry, to my little reunion party." Harry looked around and then back at Voldemort "I'm not impressed. Where's the cake and the food table?"

"Don't you speak to the dark lord like that!" Bellatrix shouted at Harry, but he noticed that Bellatrix's voice changed slightly at the first word. Harry gave Voldemort a withering look before he opened his hand and his lightsaber flew into it. "Not matter, he will die by my hand, tonight!" Voldemort said before he fired a killing curse at Harry. Harry deflected the curse into the dirt before he hissed " **That's all you've got? I'm insulted, Voldemort, I know you can do better than that.** " Voldemort fired spell after spell at him, only for Harry to block each one and take a step forward.

" **Nagini, attack him.** " Voldemort hissed and a massive anaconda slithered towards Harry, only to be bitten and wrapped in the coils of Ishmael. Harry smirked at Voldemort, who sent a torture curse at Harry. Harry deflected it into one of the Death Eater's, who screamed in pain as the curse hit him. He stopped a moment later, after Voldemort lifted his wand, and the dark lord glared daggers at Harry. It was at this moment, that Voldemort grabbed his chest and fell to one knee. Harry turned his head towards the battling snakes, only to see that Ishmael had her fangs buried deep in Nagini's neck.

" _NaGiNi Is A hOrCrUx._ " Harry heard the force whisper in his mind and he made the connection. Voldemort must have used a horcrux to keep himself alive somehow. "Oi, Voldie Shorts!" Harry shouted a Voldemort, who had just stood up again. Harry grinned before he pointed his wand at Voldemort and without even saying a word, aloud or in his mind, a spell shot out of it. The spell was a beam of colors and when it hit Voldemort, he exploded and anything that kept him on this earth was destroyed with him.

 **Dragons123d here and I want to say that if you can guess who the unknown person is in the very beginning of the chapter then good on you and he is wearing his hoth gear. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for taking so long to do this. I had so much happen that I kind of forgot to write. So here is chapter 15.**

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 15: Meeting Darth Starkiller

The aftermath of Lord Voldemort's explosion was completely surprising; at least it was for Harry. The Death Eaters had been tossed back by the force of the blast, but Bellatrix had apparated next to Emerald the split second that Voldemort started exploding. Harry stood where he was, his wand still pointing in the direction of where Voldie used to be. ' _I somehow find that was way too easy, it shouldn't have been that easy for me._ ' Harry thought as the dust settled, and then the force started warning him of a more dangerous threat that was approaching the graveyard.

Putting his wand back in its holster on his belt, Harry raised his lightsaber slightly. From out of the dark edges of the graveyard, a figure stepped into the light. The being was covered, head to foot in black clothing, his head was protected by a helmet that looked not too dissimilar to his father's own. The figure's waist had a cloak that covered his legs but left a triangular in the front, so it wasn't a skirt. His fingers had metal claws attached to each middle phalanx and the proximal phalanx of his thumbs. On the person's belt were lightsaber's, Harry's eyes widen in shock when he saw that one of the hilts on this man's belt was his father's lightsaber.

"Where did you get that lightsaber?" Harry hissed through clenched teeth at the tall figure, who paused when he reached the place where Voldemort once stood and looked down at Darth Vader's lightsaber. "This lightsaber?" The man pulled it off his belt and activated it, the crimson blade humming in the cold air "I claimed it when I killed Darth Vader, but why are you interested in this, instead of the many others on my belt?" The Dark figure questioned through his vocoder, much like his father.

"That lightsaber you hold is my father's, you Darth Vader wannabe." Harry snapped back, though the man's posture stiffened at Harry's insult. The figure deactivated the lightsaber and put it back on his belt before pulling another from it. The hilt was at least 2 and a half feet long and had three spikes 'guarding' the sabers emitter. "I'll so you wannabe, boy, I am Darth Starkiller, Lord of the Sith." Starkiller growled as he shifted his stance from one of standing into Form VII or Juyo, the most vicious form of lightsaber combat in the galaxy, his lightsaber activating at the same time. Harry lifted his hand, palm out, and raised his lightsaber behind him, the green glow casting its light onto him.

The two stared each other down for what seemed like an eternity before Harry leapt forward, his lightsaber cutting up and to the right. Starkiller just barely blocked the blow, but only just, for Harry had brought his blade up and around, trying to knock the lightsaber from Darth Starkillers hands. Starkiller block the blow, then when on the offensive, his blade cutting through the air and moving quickly, trying to tire Harry out. Harry had learned that trick from Darth Vader and force shoved the dark lord back.

"Impressive, you have been taught well." Darth Starkiller said, Harry keeping quiet and shifting from his self-made lightsaber combat form to Ataru or Form IV. Darth Starkiller leapt into the air, spinning as he came, attempting to cut Harry in half. Harry jumped over the Sith and brought his blade towards the armored back of his opponent. The crimson lightsaber met emerald green, sparks flying at the point of contact. Harry then used a move that Darth Vader had taught him, and swung his lightsaber. It was a deceptively loose blow that hide deadly subtleties behind it.

Darth Starkiller's lightsaber came up to block it and found himself weaponless, his lightsaber flying out of his hand and into the dirt. "That move...that's was a move used by Darth Vader...How did you learn it?!" The sith hissed at Harry, who held his lightsaber up to the sith's chest. "Darth Vader is my father." Harry said calmly and watched as the sith froze at his statement. That only lasted for a moment, as Darth Starkiller's lightsaber flew back into its master's hand. "I'll pay him a visit after I destroy you." The Sith growled.

Force lightning erupted from the sith, hitting Harry and sending him flying into one of the stone graves. Harry got up, only to leap out of the way as Darth Starkiller's lightsaber slashed the grave in two. Lightning sparked and crackled on Starkiller's sword arm and he swung again, the lightning making the lightsabers blade extend beyond what a dual phase lightsaber could grow. Harry dodged and then heard the force say ' _LeT gO oF yOuRSeLf, HaRrY. UnLeAsH tHe TrUe PoWeR oF tHe FoRcE._ ' Harry stopped and then held his lightsaber in front of him, waiting.

"Pathetic, you're giving up so easily?" Darth Starkiller sprinted and swung at Harry. Then something odd happened, Harry caught the crimson blade with nothing but his hand. " **WHAT?!** " Starkiller was shocked, how was this boy's hand not sliced to bits? Harry then started to burn, emerald green flames erupting from his chest and surrounding him like the human torch. " _I_ **Think** _it's_ **My TURN!** " Harry smirked as his voice shifted between sounding like a demon and his real voice.

Harry then spartan kicked the sith, hard, sending Starkiller into the statue that guarded Tom Riddle Sr.'s body. Deactivating his lightsaber, Harry started to form a ball of magical and force energy's in his hands. Darth Starkiller stood and leapt at Harry, his lightsaber coming towards the boy's head. Harry shoved his hands forward, the ball of energy shooting towards the incoming sith. The energy ball intercepted the sith and the world went white.

-Line-Break-

The crowd was silent as Harry's screen that showed what he was doing went white. Fleur's own screen showed a massive explosion that enveloped the two combatants completely. Darth Vader stood motionless, as he stared at the now static screen of his son. Sheldia stood next to him, her eyes wide and tears starting to form at the edges. Jango Fett and his son, Boba Fett, held their helmets under their arms. "He couldn't…no, Harry is not dead. His force aura is still there." Vader muttered as he felt for his son's force signature.

The screen remained full of static for many minutes then it started to clear. Harry was on the ground, but he was breathing. There was no sign of Starkiller, Vader assumed that the sith had been tossed completely out of the graveyard via the explosion blast. " 'Arry!" Fleur's voice came, filled with fear and shock. "Stay put. Who's to say that Starkiller person isn't that far away from Harry?" Bellatrix Lestrange scolded the veela and then a snap-hiss sounded not too far from them.

-Line-Break-

Darth Starkiller grunted as he shoved the massive gravestone off. Summoning his lightsaber to his hand, activated it and then cut another gravestone that held his legs down, in half. Force shoving the two pieces away, Starkiller painfully stood up and started towards the now christened 'Harry'. Harry was on his feet, but was faring better then himself. ' _Time to end this._ ' Darth Starkiller thought and lunged. " _CRUCIO!_ " Starkiller roared as all of pain receptors screamed. Pain beyond what the Emperor's sith lightning could give shot through his system.

"You stay away from my nephew!" Darth Starkiller looked up and saw a woman pointing a stick, no wand, at him. "You can't tell me what to do, woman, I am a Sith Lord." He snarled at the witch who hissed " _Crucio_." The Pain returned and in more force than before. Staggering through the pain, Starkiller took a step forward towards the witch. Starkiller stopped as he felt something go through his stomach. Looking down, he saw the emerald green blade protruding from his belly.

"Get away for my aunt, you freak." Harry snarled as he pulled the lightsaber free of the sith. Darth Starkiller fell to his knee and watched as Harry pulled the witch towards the dragon. "If I can't kill you, then I'll kill then next best thing." He hissed as sith lightning shot towards the dragon. Harry however summoned a massive cup towards him, as he grabbed the witch and the witch grabbed something, he couldn't tell because she blocked his view. A split second later, they vanished and lightning turned the ground, where they used to be, into ash.

 **And that's a wrap. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 16: Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer

The Rogue Shadow's sublight engines whined in protest as the spacecraft hovered over the dilapidated graveyard. The ramp extended as a squad of black armored troopers filed out, grabbing the unconscious or some-what conscious death eater's. Terra Rose, Darth Starkillers' apprentice, walked lightly over to her master. "Master?" She began until Starkillers arm latched onto her shoulder as he slowly pulled himself up off the ground. Terra immediately moved herself under his arm, allowing Starkiller to put some of his weight on her.

"Master, you need to get to the bacta tank-" She began to say, but stopped when Starkiller growled.

"No, not the medic bay bacta tank," He said softly so she could only hear. "I need to get to my personal bacta tank."

Terra nodded as they slowly moved to the gathered death eaters. Terra used the hand that covered the gaping hole in her master's stomach and motioned one of the troopers over to help carry Starkiller. The trooper run over and got under his lord's other arm, Starkiller grunted in pain but didn't say anything. "Report DT-4324," Terra ordered the commander, who saluted.

"Ma'am," DT-4324's gruff voice sounded even gruffer through his helmets mic. "4 dead, 20 are either unconscious or are still dazed from the explosion-" He was cut off when his helmet com beeped, DT-4324 put his hand to his helmet and answered.

"Yes? Uh huh...uuuhhhh huh…..yes I'll tell them. Squad Charlie just reported in and have the three teenagers in tow."

"Good, tell them to meet us at the rendezvous point." Starkiller ordered as he used the force to hold himself upright. DT-4324 nodded and relayed the order to Squad Charlie before turning to face the captured death eaters. Terra walked a step behind her master, using the force to add to Darth Starkillers own force energy. "Wake them up." Starkiller grunted and the troopers went to work, pulling smelling salts and putting them under their prisoners noses.

One of the Death Eaters, Terra assumed he was either stupid or completely ignorant of the danger he was in, stood up and shouted "You will let us go now , Muggle, or you will di-" Terra smirked as she felt her master's lightsaber fly from the ground, activate, and stabbed the Death Eater through the heart without Darth Starkiller moving a single part of his body. The lightsaber then returned to its owner's hand and Starkiller put the deactivated lightsaber back on his belt.

"Shoot them and then burn them."

"Yes my Lord." The trooper's raised their blasters and mowed down the Death Eaters.

The troopers then lowered their blasters and raised their arms, the flamethrowers on their wrists ignited the corpses. Then Darth Starkiller, Terra, and DT-4324 walked slowly up the ramp into the Rogue Shadow, the rest of the squad following afterword.

-Line-Break-

"NOOO! NOOOOO!" Susan Bones screamed as the dark figure closed on her. A crimson blade showed Harry Potter, his eyes burning bright yellow, they were full of hate and pain. "NOOO! Harry please don't!" Susan tried to reason with The-Boy-Who-Lived, but he raised his lightsaber and brought it down on her…

She woke up, gasping for air and pulled her legs up to her chest. Sweat drenched her skin, making her clothing cling to her skin leaving nothing to the imagination. "So, our little spy awakens…" Susan lifted her head so she could she who spoke, then immediately regretted it. Darth Starkiller stood in her room (Ceil? Quarters? She forgot what her captor had said it was) and stared at her. "What do you want?" Susan hissed, hearing Starkiller chuckle.

"I heard your screams, was it the nightmares again?" Susan lowered her head back onto her legs, not answering. Darth Starkiller walked over to her and cupped Susan chin, raising her head. Susan glared at the dark lord, before admitting "Yes, they keep getting worse." Darth Starkiller moved his hand from her chin and sat next to her. "Who was it this time? Your Aunt? Your parents? Malfoy?" Susan shook her head, tears started forming at the corners of her eyes.

"It was Harry." Susan whimpered, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. Starkiller put his clawed hand softly on her back in a comforting manner. He then pulled a Holo viewer from his belt and handed it to Susan. "This is everything we've recorded of this 'Harry Potter' over the past year and a half, I made sure it wasn't altered in anyway." Susan held the circular device in both of her hands as Starkiller pressed a button on the side. "I hope this helps stop the nightmares." Susan hugged the dark lord and thanked him before she started watching the blue hologram. Darth Starkiller got up and walked out of her room.

-Line-Break-

"I watched the entire thing, Master." Terra said as Darth Starkiller walked into the observation room that was invisible to Susan. "She is starting to see you as a father figure." Starkiller looked down at Susan, who was watching from her bed as the holo viewer projected a fully colored 3d video of the first task. "I'm starting to see that myself, how did visiting the twins go?" Darth Starkiller asked as he saw Susan wince as the Veela didn't watch her and had her dress catch on fire. "The twins see me as their adoptive mother, after I told them that their family was killed."

That was a lie, of course, Pavarti and Padma Patil's parents were still alive. But Starkiller knew that if he and his apprentice could have the girls see them as their adoptive parents, they could make it so that they would forget the past and fight, as they said, for a more peaceful future. But they had encountered problems, when Squad Charlie had brought the teens in, their trackers that cover their real souls had been fused with the earth's core and the girls bodies had started to disintegrate.

Darth Starkiller had to put the souls of the girls into the 8 year old version of their bodies because it was a failsafe so they could retain their memories, but they were still impressionable because the Kaminoans had put in a code into the 8 year old body so they would latch onto people that they saw as a father and mother figures. This was the reason that he was playing the father figure to all three of the girls. "We keep switching for one more week, then we start going together when we meet them." Terra nodded and smiled as she also looked at the future of the Empire.

 **Please review and share what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 17: Duel of Lovers

Harry sat in the middle of the Wizengamot, glaring at the minister of magic and his senior undersecretary to the minister, Dolores 'The Toad' Jane Umbridge. Darth Vader was on his right, his force arua barely under control. "As I was saying," The toad of a woman was saying, "Mr. Potter used underage magic in the presence of a muggle, or in this case, in front of a beach full of them!" Harry rolled his eyes at that, all he had done was defend himself from a pair of dementors that had appeared out of nowhere when his family and girlfriends were on vacation in Florida.

"The use of underage magic in front of muggles means that you will present your wand to us." The toad smirked, Harry just rolled his eyes again because his lightsaber crystal could only be destroyed by a lightsaber and not by just simply snapping it. "Here try and snap it, it won't work." He said as he tossed his wand to the toad, who pulled out her own wand. Her wand flashed once and nothing happened to his wand. "What dark magic is this?!" She shouted outraged, Harry summoned his wand from her hand and grinned. "It isn't dark magic, my wand is a pure cut lightsaber crystal. It can't be snapped at all by your means of destroying wands."

Darth Vader snorted at the pathetic attempt to destroy his son's wand. It was absolutely pathetic to watch Dolores try to 'snap' the wand but fun was over. "Enough of this, I was there when the dementors attacked and my son was in his right to defend himself. Who ever sent them was trying to silence my son and would have succeeded if the person remembered that my son is a fully train force sensitive and prodigy of magic." That statement alone made the entire wizengamot go silent, some of them look sheepish.

"It's your word and you expect us to believe you on that?" Umbridge's falsely sweet voice asked, but Vader stared bore into the undersecretary, who flinched. "Yes, I do." Darth Vader deadpanned and Harry smirked as the entire room fell silent for the umpteen time that day. Harry was cleared of all charges a few minutes latter. "If I didn't know better, I would think that you had the entire wizengamot under your thumb." Darth Vader roared with laughter and Harry joined him. "I hold a massive amount of respect in all of magical britain because I am good at what I do and I don't go slacking and taking bribes. Though I heard rumors that the death eaters that are in Azkaban fear my name so much that all the guard his to do, if the prisoners are getting unruly, is to say my name and that keeps order." The Sith Lord said as they got into a lift, Harry hit the button that side atrium.

"Maybe they are so scared of your name that they call you names like The Dark Lord or The-Man-in-the-Black-Armor." Harry said making Vader chuckle, a few minutes later, the duo walked to the nearest fireplace and flooed home.

-Line-Break-

Darth Starkiller looked out the from the bridge of the _Resurgence_ , his arms folded over his chest and standing next to him was Susan Bones. The view of the planet Pluto was amazing but to him, it was the farthest he could be without being sensed by any force sensitive. "Dad, is it time to begin plan trap master?" Susan asked him, she was dressed in a short sleeve grey shirt and pants that only went a few inches past her knees, her shoes were as black as his armor. "No, but it is time for your mother and I to train you and your sisters in the art of the force." Starkiller said as he turned and lead Susan from the bridge.

-Line-Break-

Time Skip: 4 weeks into the 5th year of Hogwarts

Harry, Fleur and Penelope sat near the lake, finishing the homework given assigned to them. Fleur had decided to finish her final year at Hogwarts so she could spend time with her soul mate. Penelope had already finish her schooling but her marriage contract was written so that she stayed with Harry until he came of age and the magic of the contract made it so she stopped her aging when she reached 19. Harry finished the potion homework assigned to them by Snape, sighing and popped his back. "Why Snape assigned us a foot and a half on the uses of blood replenishing potions, I will never know." Harry said as Penelope reviewed his work, Fleur smiled "Maybe he wants to become a healer and is making us do all the work for him."

That made them start roaring with laughter and they couldn't stop laughing for twenty minutes. "That w-was the most funniest thing I have ever heard." Harry gasped, clenching his sides. The moment was shattered when Harry felt the force warn him. Jumping up and spinning around, Harry was force pushed hard. Getting up, Harry pulled his lightsaber out and blocked a dark violet blade from cutting him down the middle. "Hello Harry, good to see you again." Said the wielder of the purple lightsaber, making Harry freeze. ' _No...it couldn't...could it?_ ' Harry thought as he shoved his opponent back.

"Susan? Is that you?" Harry asked and the person lifted her mask to reveal Susan Bones. Susan smirked before she lunged at him, forcing Harry to go on the defencive. The two were a blur but Susan was forcing Harry back, so Harry turned and sprinted towards Hogwarts. "If you want me then come get me." Harry called back as he tried to form a plan to fight back. As soon as he got into the courtyard however Harry blocked the purple blade of Susan's lightsaber. The two combatants blurred making their lightsaber blades leave lines in the air, it was so fast. Harry hadn't seen Susan's eyes until now, the emerald green blocking the dark violet in a clash of sparks, and what he saw wasn't pretty.

Susan's brown eyes were now a burning yellow, the color of the dark side. "Susan, listen to me. This isn't you, I knew you and this isn't what the Susan I knew would do." Harry said but that only made Susan attack faster and more viscously. "Oh Harry, I'm still the girl you knew but I have seen true power and it's more than what I knew when it was just magic." She whispered seductively as she cartwheeled under his swing and slashed at his legs. Harry jumped, avoiding her swing and went from form V to VII making Susan get on the defencive. The duel continued from the courtyard and into the Great Hall where Lunch was in progress. "Mr. Potter what is going-Goodness!" Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw Susan.

"Professor, get the students out of here!" Harry shouted and had to refocus on defending himself from the athletic Susan's attacks that came from all sides. "Get my Father as soon as you can, I think I might need some help." He called to the Head of Gryffindor who nodded and safely got all of the students out. Harry backflipped onto the staff table and looked at Susan who was barely even winded. For some reason, Susan looked about 16 to 17 years old until he remembered what his father said. "Kaminoan cloning, that's why you look older." Harry hissed and Susan nodded. "My new father had several bodies and I chose this one to prove to him that I can make him proud." Susan said before she shot force lightning from her hand.

Harry raised his lightsaber and deflected the lightning. "Dad, anytime would be nice." Harry muttered to himself as he was forced to get on one knee to hold back the lightning. The lightning stopped and Harry looked to where Susan was, only to find that she was defending herself from Darth Vader. Harry leaped into the fray but Susan had some tricks up her sleeve. Pulling another lightsaber from her belt, Susan flipped onto the Ravenclaw table and snapped the two lightsaber hilts together, activating the other end. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Harry said as Susan lept back at them.

Susan battled Harry and Darth Vader to a standstill. " Well," She said with some sadness "I hate to leave you boys hanging but I have to go." She then flipped back and vanished in a flash of light. "She Force teleported…" Darth Vader growled through his vocoder. Harry was still shocked, Susan had attacked him and battled both himself and his dad to a standstill. "She is strong in the force, but who trained her?" Harry asked looking at his dad, Vader turned his masked head and looked at his son. "I have no clue but whoever it is, they have turned Susan Bones to the Dark Side."

-Line-Break-

"You have done well, my daughter." Terra hugged her adopted daughter Susan when she teleported back onto the _Resurgence_. "I know mom, it was so exhilarating." Susan said and Terra lead her daughter to her new room to hear all that transpired on Earth.

 **HAhahahahaha! Didn't see that coming did you? Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 18: The Armor of Darth Revan

Harry stood rooted to the spot as he watched an armored figure walk up to him. "Who are you?" Harry asked, his voice cracking slightly on the last word when the figure released its full force arua onto Harry, it was the most powerful thing that Harry had ever felt. "I am Darth Revan, young one." The now named Revan said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder. Revan then lead Harry to a spot that he once knew, the house that he lived in before he was adopted by Darth Vader.

"Harry…" Revan spoke making Harry stiffen a little. "Your parents found me and my wife, Bastila, in the wood not to far from your house." Revan's sigh was heavy and Harry looked at the man, only to find Revan's face was covered by a helmet. "They helped us for a few months," Said a feminine voice, making Harry whip his head around to his other shoulder and found a very beautiful woman standing there, smiling warmly. "But we were unable to join the force because of a curse...one that made our souls immortal and unable to leave this plane of existence." Bastila said.

"So, It's an honor make no mistake, but what does this have to do with me?" Harry questioned the two force ghosts, Revan chuckled "Harry, I want you to continue my legacy." That made Harry's mouth drop. Bastila playfully smacked her husband upside the head "Revan, I think you broke him." Harry closed his mouth before answering "No, I'm fine but what about you, lady Bastila?" Revan crossed his arms over his chest, nodding at his wife "Yes dear, you weren't thinking of just not continuing your legacy, were you?"

"No Revan, Penelope has graciously accepted the offer of continuing my legacy." Harry smiled, Penny was like Bastila so she was perfect for the job. Kneeing, Harry bowed before Revan and said "I, Harry James Potter, accept Darth Revan's legacy and will continue his legacy until the end of my days or if my children accept the offer to continue his legacy, so as I say so mote it be!" Revan placed his other hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded his approval. "Thank you, Harry, and may the force be with you always and forever…"

-Line-Break-

Darth Vader, Penelope, Harry, Sheldia, and Fleur stood in front of the potter manor, the silence only broken by the light gust of wind and call of a crow or other birds in the trees. "Fleur, Penny, lets do this." Harry said and lead the trio into the manor. Darth Vader and Sheldia stood guard, unable to help because both Revan and Bastila came to them in a dream and told them what Harry and Penelope had accepted. "Be careful Harry!" His mother called and Harry turned around and smiled.

" 'Arry, something is...calling. I can feel something." Fleur said as she closed her eyes, Harry could also feel it. Walking into the dark manor, Harry let the force lead him to Revan's legacy. ' _HaRrY...pOtTeR...hArRy...PoTtEr…_ ' His name was repeated over and over, never ending. The trio continued into the manor until they reached a door. The door was made of durasteel and had a hand scanner on the right hand side. Harry placed his hand on the scanner and the doors opened immediately. In the room was two human sized tubes, Harry walked up to one and saw Revan's armor.

"Revan's legacy…" Penelope whispered as she and Fleur walked up and stared at the armor. Harry placed his hand on the clear top of the tube, only to have it open upon contact. Grabbing the helmet and slowly lifting it, Harry placed it on his head. The rest of the armor, however, sat up and leaped at Harry, "What, HuH!?" Harry said before blackness engulfed him.

Harry woke up in the tube some time later, when he sat up, he looked down. Harry wore the armor of Revan and it fit comfortably. "Harry?" Glancing over to the second tube(ok harry thought tube is too simple. Pod is a better word for these things.) Penny was wearing a white jedi robe, well robe didn't fit quite right, it was more like a shirt but where the shirt ended 5 inches past her breasts was a strip of cloth that went down her front and past a belt but ended at her knees. "I guess we passed the test then." Harry said his voice sounding deeper and older.

-Line-Break-

Harry or Darth Revan, he didn't care which name he went by, walked to the DADA class. Remus Lupin had taken a vacation this year so he could learn the many different ways that witches and wizards defended themselves from the dark arts and would return the following year. In his place was the toad, Umbridge, who was the worst teacher in the history of Hogwarts. She made the students read and not do any practical work. Snape even hated her and that made everyone surprised.

"Good morning class." Toad...er...Umbridge said and was meet with "Morning Professor Umbridge." from her class. "Now please continue reading chapter 5, class." Harry stayed in the shadows, not even sitting in his seat. "Mr. Weasley, where is Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked sweetly to Ron but before he could answer, Harry stepped from the shadows. "Right here, toad." Harry hissed making the woman flinch. Harry found out that he now stood 6 ft 2 inches and the armor added another two inches to his already impressive height.

"Mr. Potter, get out of that riddikulus costume this instant or it's detention for a week." Umbridge had to crane her neck to look at his mask. Harry pulled a paper from one of his pockets on his belt and handed it to the toad muttering "I think not." Umbridge snatched the paper from Harry's hand and read it, her eyes widening with every sentence. "No, they can't do that to me, I'm Senior undersecretary to the-" "Oh, stop barking and get out!" Harry snarled. Umbridge waddled out of the DADA classroom, the students looking at Harry as though he had grown another head. "What did the paper say?" A fellow Ravenclaw asked, Harry chuckled as he said "It said that Umbridge was fired for the use of blood quills, an illegal and dark item, on students. And also for her resignation as undersecretary."

 **Hey, Dragons123d here and for those of you that are confused about the clothes that Penelope is wearing, go to google and type in Star wars the force unleash 2 princess leia and Revan's armor is the same as the lego minifigure but in human form. Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 19: The Final test

"Again!" Revan ordered Harry. Harry attacked the force ghost again and finally disarmed him. "I...finally...did...it." Harry gasped as Revan nodded his approval. After 5th year was over, Revan and Bastila had started training their legacies. Revan handle the dark side of the training and his wife, Bastila handled the light side of training. Both of them, however, were disappointed at the level of of training that their legacies had been taught. Sheldia had taught Harry the jedi way and it's standards had dropped dramatically from the time Revan and Bastila were alive.

Darth Vader though was taught the way of the sith in its entirety, but the Emperor had made it so Vader would have to got to him, like when Vader was building his sith lightsaber, Sidious gave Vader the crystal to use, to make him weaker. This made Revan's job easier to do because Harry had been put through the sith training completely by Darth Vader but even the sith training standards had dropped as well.

Revan and Harry had been training every day of the summer to 1. Catch Penelope and Fleur up on their force training and 2. Make sure Harry remembered his training from before. Harry had been surprised when Fleur had been chosen as a legacy as well by Bastila, though she said since Harry was so close to both of them, her force powers chose them both as her legacies instead of just Penny.

"Your final test will be tomorrow, Harry. Penelope, Fleur and yourself will be put to the test in a simulation where all of your training will be put to the limit and beyond." Revan said before Penny and Fleur sprinted over to Harry. "Don't worry, I think we got this. We have been trained by the greatest force users in the universe." Harry said as Revan chuckled. Harry couldn't wait for it.

When Harry finally got into bed, he was battered and bruised in places that he didn't know that he had. 'I wonder what the final test is going to have me and my girls duel...' Was his final thought before sleep overcame him.

-Line-Break-

"My Lord, Korriban is overrun with the traitor scum." Harry's or Darth Revan's, pilot snarled as the ship landed on the sith homeworld. "No matter," Revan hissed through his helmet "When Bane and is ally Nihilus are dead, the rest will fall." The pilot nodded at the statement as Revan headed toward the ramp of his personal shuttle and stepped onto the stone pathway. Revan then activated his nearly black violet lightsaber, deflecting blaster bolts from the sith troopers that were allied with the sith traitors.

"Darth Revan," Revan hissed as he heard the force enhanced voice of Bane call "If you want me then you can find me in the Sith council room." Revan grunted as he sprinted, slashing and cutting his way through the enemy lines, trying to find Fleur and Penelope in this onslaught. He found them battling sith acolytes, Penelope wielding Bastila's double sided lightsaber as though she had fought with it all her life. Fleur was battling with her lightsaber, but as he watched, Fleur pressed a small button on her hilt and filched her wrist. The lightsaber blade extended and became a lightwhip and cut the acolyte that Fleur was battling in half.

Revan used the force and crushed the acolyte that Penelope was facing, throat effectively killing him. "Darth Bane and Darth Nihilus are in the Sith Council room." was all that Revan had to say before they ran towards the sith temple that held the council chamber. When they reached the chamber, the trio entered and found the traitorous sith standing in the center of the room, waiting. "I'll handle Darth Nihilus, you two remove Bane." Then Revan charged at Nihilus.

Darth Nihilus snarled and defended himself as Revan slashed up and to the right with his lightsaber. Penelope and Fleur double teamed Darth Bane, who defended himself with a curved lightsaber hilt not too dissimilar to Count Dooku's own. Nihilus tried to force drain Revan to get the upper hand but Revan countered with force lightning to the Force eating sith's face. Darth Nihilus screamed in unintelligible babblings as the lightning scorched his flesh and mask.

"This is your end, Nihilus." Revan growled and in one move, sliced both of Nihilus hands off. Darth Nihilus roared before launching himself at the mandalorian force user, only to have the top of his hood grabbed and his head removed from his shoulders. "No!" Darth Bane snarled and the force exploded from him, sending Penelope and Fleur crashing into the massive stone seats of the sith councillors. "You will die, Revan, I am the true dark lord of the sith not you!" Bane attacked, his lightsaber a blurr, but Revan defended himself without even breaking a sweat.

"Your pathetic, Bane. Mediocre, insulting and will never be the true dark lord of the sith." Revan said as he grabbed his other lightsaber, his emerald green crossguard, making Darth Bane confused. "You're not Darth Revan...Who are you?" Bane asked anger unable to be concealed. Revan then disarmed, literally disarmed, Darth Bane before answering. "I am Harry James Potter, Legacy of Darth Revan, the true Lord of the Sith." Bane gaped before Harry ended the sith's world.

-Line-Break-

"You have completed the final test, and passed with flying colors." Bastila smiled as the legacy trio emerged from the simulation room. "So, what's our next adventure going to take us three?" Harry asked, Penny and Fleur nodded. "That would be finding the final part of my legacy." Revan said before motioning them over to a holo viewer. "The star forge. My final gift to my legacy. I made it so only myself or my legacy can use it to it's fullest extent and you have proven yourself worthy of using it." Harry smiled and looked at the holo projection, imagining what ahead for them.

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 20: Visions gone Rogue

Meditation, the peace of mind gained by calming oneself, though Harry was too buisy wondering why he was not able to move to even care. His arms and legs refused to move at all, as though they had been removed from his body by an outside source. It took a few moment to also realize that he couldn't do anything at all. His thoughts were interupted by the sound of a blast door hissing open.

"My Lord," A old and timid voice spoke, "Director Krennic has arrived."

Harry's eyes narrowed on the proned cloaked figure on the floor. Using the force, the mixure he was in started to drain and he closed his eyes and opened them once again to find himself standing in front of an openning door, revealing someone that Harry guessed was Director Krennic. Then the breathing hit Harry's ears, his father's breathing was coming from him!

"Director Krennic" Darth Vader spoke, his voice showing his utter disgust of the white cloaked Director.

"Lord Vader" Krennic spoke, his fear evident in his momentary forgetfulness to speak.

Darth Vader slowly started walking around the officer as a lion would stalk it's prey, "You seem unsettled..."

"No!" The director started before realizing where he was again. "No, j-just pressed for time. Theres a great many things to attend too."

Vader turned and sneered "My Apologizes, you do have a great many things to explain."

Director Krennic glared at the Sith Lord before speaking "I delievered the weapon the Emperor requested! I deserve an audience to make sure he understands its remarkable..." Krennic shallowed when Vader's masked head got in his face,"Potential."

"Its power to create problems has certainly been confirmed," Vader stated "A city destroyed! An Imperial facillity openly ATTACKED!"

Krennic spoke quickly "Grand Moff Tarken suggested the test."

Darth Vader paused, so Tarken was to blame for the destruction of the city. Yes, that made sense for the Grand Moff, but not for Krennic, he wasn't finished with the director yet.

"You were not summoned here to groval, Director Krennic!" Darth Vader snapped.

"No But~" Krennic tried to make another excuse but Vader cut him off.

"There is no 'Death Star'! The Senate has been informed that Jedha was destroyed in a mining disaster."

"Yes, my lord." Krennic lowered his head, accepting the answer.

Darth Vader continued "I expect you not to rest until you can assure the Emperor that Galen Urso has not compramised this weapon _IN. ANY. WAY_."

Darth Vader walked towards the still open blast door, stopping when Krennic asked "So, I'm still in command?"

Darth Vader started closing his fist, his anger spiking at the idiots' yapping as the fool continued "You'll speak to the Emperor about~!"

Krennic started choking, thinking it was nothing, he tried to shake it off. He grabbing his throat before collapsing onto the floor, Vader turning to face the man, his arm out to show the claw like grip.

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, Director." Darth Vader remarked before releasing the fool and walked away.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

Harry jumped, sweat was on his brow and his breathing short and ragged. Had he just seen a glimse of his father's past? Harry shuddered, yes, Darth Vader was impossing but the utter hatred for that man was evident to Harry when the black cloaked guy had said his name.

"Harry"

Harry turned and found his father standing in his doorway, the helmeted head hiding the consured face but the young force wielder could feel it. "Dad, I think the force just showed me a piece of your past."

The towering Sith remained silent for a minute before asking "Which one?"

Harry was only able to get one word out before his father stopped him. "Krennic"

"Say no more, that was one of my...least...favorite people I had to work with when the Death Star was being built." Vader said, his voice going cold before he remarked "Though he wasn't as infuriating as Tarken after the Director's death."

The two looked at each other before Harry asked "How about a spar?"

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"Open Fire!"

His crimson blade spin and whirled around him as the rebel soldiers tried to stop him. Two of the soldiers fell from their own blast fire that was deflected back at them. Using the force, Darth Vader lifted and smashed a rebel, back first, into the ceiling. He stalked forward, ending the life of the proned rebel that was on the ceiling in one quick wave of his blade. Using the same hand that held the proned soldier, Vader deflected a blaster bolt into the wall.

He forced all of the weapons out of the rebels hands and started cutting them down. One grabbed his fellows blaster before the Sith crushed his windpipe and sent him into the opposite wall.

"Here, take this!" The rebel that had the plans shouted "GO! RUN!"

Vader stabbed him through the heart, the blade going through the door as well. Using the force to open the stuck door, Vader defended himself from more blaster fire. The rebel that had the plans got through another door as he finished off his fellow men. By the time he he reached the door and opened it, the rebel and the plans had escaped. Darth Vader watched as the vessel jumped into hyperspace, the princess was on the ship and the plans with her!

"Sir!" One of the stormtroopers asked, quick and sharp.

"Have your squad return to my ship, commander and prepare to follow that ship that jumped into hyperspace." Darth Vader ordered, the trooper saluted before quickly running off to follow his orders.

 **Review and hope you enjoy the Rogue One addition!**


	21. Chapter 21

Harry Potter: Son of Darth Vader

Chapter 21: Past, Present and Future

 _In the newly renamed Emperor Palpatine Surgical Reconstruction Center on Coruscant, a hypersophisticated prototype Ubrikkian DD-13 surgical droid moved away from the project that it and an enhanced FX-6 medical droid had spent many days rebuilding._

 _It beckoned to a dark-robed shadow that stood at the edge of the pool of high-intensity light. "My lord, the construction is finished. He lives."_

 _"_ Good. Good. _"_

 _The shadow flowed into the pool of light as though the overhead illuminators had malfunctioned._

 _Droids stepped back as it came to the rim of the surgical table._

 _On the table was strapped the very first patient of the EmPalSuRecon Center._

 _To some eyes, it might have been a pieced-together hybrid of droid and human, encased in a life-support shell of gleaming black, managed by a thoracic processor that winked pale color against the shadow's cloak. To some eyes, its jointed limbs might have looked ungainly, clumsy, even monstrous; the featureless curves of black that served it for eyes might have appeared inhuman, and the underthrust grillwork of its vocabulator might have suggested the jaws of a saurian predator built of polished blast armor, but to the shadow—_

 _It was glorious._

 _A magnificent jewel box, created both to protect and to exhibit the greatest treasure of the Sith._

 _Terrifying._

 _Mesmerizing._

 _Perfect._

 _The table slowly rotated to vertical, and the shadow leaned close._

 _"_ Lord Vader? Lord Vader, can you hear me? _"_

* * *

This was how it felt like to be Darth Vader in another life:

 _The first dawn of light in your universe brings pain._

 _The light burns you. It will always burn you. Part of you will always lie upon black glass sand beside a lake of fire while flames chew upon your flesh._

 _You can hear yourself breathing. It comes hard, and harsh, and it scrapes nerves already raw, but you cannot stop it. You can never stop it. You cannot even slow it down._

 _You don't even have lungs anymore._

 _Mechanisms hardwired into your chest breathe for you. They will pump oxygen into your bloodstream forever._

 _"_ Lord Vader? Lord Vader, can you hear me? _"_

 _And you can't, not in the way you once did. Sensors in the shell that prisons your head trickle meaning directly into your brain._

 _You open your scorched-pale eyes; optical sensors integrate light and shadow into a hideous simulacrum of the world around you._

 _Or perhaps the simulacrum is perfect, and it is the world that is hideous._

 _Yes, Master...Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright? you try to say, but another voice speaks for you, out from the vocabulator that serves you for burned-away lips and tongue and throat._

 _"_ _ ** _Yes, Master...Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?_** "_

"I'm very sorry, Lord Vader. I'm afraid she died. It seems in your anger, you killed her. _"_

 _This burns hotter than the lava had._

 _" **I...couldn't have! SHE WAS ALIVE, I FELT IT!** "_

 _You loved her. You will always love her. You could never will her death._

 _Never._

 _But you remember . . ._

 _You remember all of it._

 _You remember the dragon that you brought Vader forth from your heart to slay. You remember the cold venom in Vader's blood. You remember the furnace of Vader's fury, and the black hatred of seizing her throat to silence her lying mouth—_

 _And there is one blazing moment in which you finally understand that there was no dragon. That there was no Vader. That there was only you. Only Anakin Skywalker._

 _That it was all you._

 _Is you._

 _Only you._

 _You did it._

 _You killed her._

 _You killed her because, finally, when you could have saved her, when you could have gone away with her, when you could have been thinking about her, you were thinking about yourself. . ._

 _It is in this blazing moment that you finally understand the trap of the dark side, the final cruelty of the Sith—_

 _Because now your self is all you will ever have._

 _And you rage and scream and reach through the Force to crush the shadow who has destroyed you, but you are so far less now than what you were, you are more than half machine, you are like a painter gone blind, a composer gone deaf, you can remember where the power was but the power you can touch is only a memory, and so with all your world-destroying fury it is only droids around you that implode, and equipment, and the table on which you were strapped shatters, and in the end, you cannot touch the shadow._

 _In the end, you do not even want to._

 _In the end, the shadow is all you have left._

 _Because the shadow understands you, the shadow forgives you, the shadow gathers you unto itself—_

 _And within your furnace heart, you burn in your own flame._

 _" **NOOOOOO!** "_

This was how it felt to be Darth Vader in that past life. However, that life was past, gone in the blink of an eye, now Darth Vader felt different…almost human.

He would awaken every day to see the sun rise before starting his spar with his adopted son, Harry, feeling far more like his original self than he had ever been.

However…that shadow still haunts you, cackling in the darkness of his mind every night.

It will haunt you until your final day, but you know a better way of dealing with that shadow.

By being the person your son saw inside yourself, a good man and one that can do what is right.

But that shadow will come back every night, whispering in its old, broken tones:

" _Eventually, Lord Vader, even stars burn out!"_

But you ignore it and try harder, doing better than you had in the past. All for yourself and your son's, even in that dark helmet and slightly annoying breathing, you are better.

This is what it feels like to be Darth Vader right now.

* * *

Elsewhere in the galaxy, another black clothed figure sat before a small pillar, helmeted head bowed. The figure slowly looked up and his voice, though filtered through the mask, came out clear, almost broken.

"Forgive me. I feel it again... The pull to the light... Supreme Leader senses it."

The man looked at the helmet remains of the most recognizable Sith in the galaxy, the dark aura it gave off was overwhelming, almost seductive.

"Show me again... The power of the darkness..."

The helmet seemed to come to life, almost like it had heard him; a deep almost unheard breathing filled the room.

"And I'll let nothing stand in our way... Show me..."

The figure fell to one knee, nearly quaking as the power washed over him, showing him the power of the Dark Side once again.

"Grandfather..." He whispered before standing. "And I will finish... what you started."

With that, the new Sith, Kylo Ren, got up and left the remains alone. The whispering sounds faded into nothing, as the room became silent. The mask lay there, alone in the room, waiting, watching, planning…


	22. Chapter 22

The Resistance stood quietly as the hologram image of the First Orders weapon was shown, Starkiller base was much like its predecessor, the Death Star, but on a grander scale. The plan to get into this massive monster was to deactivate the force field around the planet sized weapon and then blow it up from there. Everyone was about to break up to start the plan when one of the resistance technitionists ran over and whispered something into General Leia Organa's ear that made her freeze.

"General," He said, clearly nervous and very on edge, "Someone is on the holocom, wanting to speak directly to you."

"Who?" She asked, her body ridged.

He choked a bit before he said "Darth Vader"

Leia's world came to a stop as that name passed the man's lips, her Father's name, the name of the most feared man in the galaxy. Darth Vader, lord of the Sith, the same man who had been killed in the battle of Endor, wanted to talk to her?!

"How do you know it's him?!" She hissed in a low voice.

"He gave me several clearance codes from the old Empire and the breathing, General, you can't forget the breathing." He got out shakily.

She shivered, remembering the deep rhythmic sounds of the breathing that terrified all that heard it. Leia turned to the man and motioned for him to put the link onto the main holoprojector. He quickly did as she commanded, the holoprojection fuzzed then the image of a man covered head to foot in black armor appeared, causing the gathered Resistance to collectively gasp. On the holo was her father, Darth Vader, looking at the Resistance before turning his gaze on her.

"Daughter," Vader intoned, his breathing clearly heard, "The years have certainly changed us both."

"Indeed it has, Vader," She said cooly, her mind trying to find anything that would make this an imposter but she found none. "Your supposed to be dead."

Vader snorted, a sound that was wrong to many ears that heard it, "Indeed but I am alive and the force has need of me still it seems."

Leia frowned and then leaned in "In what way?"

"To raise another son and it seems to come and save the galaxy I called home." Vader replied coolly.

Leia blinked then shook her head "If your really Darth Vader, then how would I know it to be you?"

Vader pointed his gloved finger at Leia as he said "Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

Leia, despite wanting to deny his words, knew he was right. Looking at the gathered men and women, alien and human alike, she sighed before looking up at her father.

"You may land at these coordinates, Vader, but it'll have to be quick." She said slowly, motioning for the coordinates to be sent to his ship.

"Indeed, you all seem ready for the attack once again." Vader said before the hologram fizzed out as he closed the communication on his end.

* * *

The ship that landed was old, not the Tie Fighter that the Resistance from the time of the Empire knew of. It was much larger than a Tie Fighter, though it was smaller than the Millennium Falcon, the ramp lowered to show the form of a teenage boy scampering down it and grinning as he looked around. His messy black hair and emerald green eyes were the first thing to caught everyone's attention.

He was followed by two older young lady's, both looking amused at the young man's antics as he laughed and pointed out different things. Behind them was Darth Vader, quiet and if people could see behind his mask, they would of seen pride on his visage as he looked at the young man. On his side was another woman that wore the garb of the Jedi, her eyes swam with motherly love as she watched the young man as well.

Behind those two were the bounty hunters, everyone new of Boba Fett and his father, Jango Fett. As the group came out, the Resistance watched them as they came forward. Leia went before them, Han behind her as they cautiously came forward. The young man turned and grinned before running up and stopped right before Leia.

"Are you Leia Skywalker?" He asked, looking like a curious child on too much sugar. "Cause I'm your little brother! Well, adopted brother but still, we're family!"

Leia couldn't help but smile as her "little brother" said all of that in a rush. Han was puzzled and looked between her and the boy.

"How are you even related?" He asked, still puzzled.

"That would be because I adopted him, Solo, he is my son and that makes him a Skywalker." Vader said, having walked up and put a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Oh, right," He said, "I'm Harry James Potter-Skywalker!"

"Who gave Harry all of this sugar this morning?" One of the young women asked the others in her group, as they all laughed, making Harry blush.

"I'm just excited, that's all." He muttered before Leia smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Well, I am glad to meet you but we are in the middle of a massive plan." She said after putting Harry out to arm's length.

"You mean the massive, planet sized Death Star? Yeah, we want to help, well, me and Dad on the ground, with my uncles, my mother and my girlfriends in air support!." Harry got out, making Leia raise her eyebrow.

"This true, Vader?" Leia asked her father, who nodded his head.

"Yes, it is, but how will it be done?" Vader asked.

Leia looked around before sighing, time to explain this once again it seemed like.

* * *

Harry looked around the Falcon, his excitement overflowing, he had just met his sister! Well, adopted sister but still! Sure, Han was not happy at having to take along even more people but hey, it was Darth Vader! No one could really predict that to happen! The Falcon shook before Harry crashed onto the ground, the entire ship hand crash landed and Harry could make out Boba cursing out obscenities that would make a Goblin proud.

"SOLO! NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS WITH ME AROUND, I'M GOING TO HANG YOU BY A TONTONS GUTS OVER A PIT OF NEXU'S!" Boba finished shouting over the racket of the still shuddering ship before it came to a stop.

Looking up, Harry saw Fin wincing at what Boba said. Harry sighed before getting up, ready to head out. His father looked in and motioned them to follow, Fin and Harry followed quickly. Outside, Jango and Boba had gotten binoculars out and were scanning the area.

"Looks like easy pickings," Jango was saying "Just get in and get out, but I bet Fin over here wasn't in charge of security codes."

"Oh boy," Harry muttered as Fin looked bashful, "This just got harder."

* * *

Fleur and Penelope looked over the controls of their new star fighters, X-wings. Both modified somewhat in the time they had before take off. Poe Dameron looked at the two in confusion as they grinned at him.

"So you two are with Harry then?" He asked.

"Oui/Yes" They answered at the same time.

He shook his head and smiled softly. "You two must be enough for him but we got a base to blow up first!"

"Indeed" Penny grinned and looked at her unit, an old R2-G4 model that had been on the Sith Interceptor that she had claimed as her own. It looked up from its place in the X-Wing and warbled.

Fleur had taken to a more modern R2-D unit, R2-D9, who was shy but very loyal. The pair worked perfectly as the two force sensitives climbed into their starfighters and smiled.

"Going to join us, Poe?" Fleur asked teasingly, grinning madly.

"Y-yeah, sorry." He stuttered before running off to get to his starfighter, making Fleur and Penny laugh.

* * *

Vader followed Solo until they reached the shield generator's interior, his senses outstretched to their maximum. He looked at this son-in-law before walking away from him and Chewbacca, working on applying the explosives before he heard Solo yell at someone. Turning he saw Solo march up to a figure in black, speaking with him. As he watched, he felt the force bemoan something he couldn't feel before a crimson blade activated and stabbed Han Solo through the chest.

The force seemed to scream as Vader felt the others cry out in shock. The force guiding his every move. It felt so powerful, the force was practically singing in all of Vader's nerves. Walking onto the narrow bridge like construction, Vader marched towards the figure on the bridge and calmly pulled out his lightsaber, walking forward as he ignited it.

The younger man stiffened as he saw him, before relaxing and swung his blade forward. Vader caught the strike with his own before attacking with a few of his own strikes. His smaller and faster enemy dodged some of them, parrying the rest. Vader remained on his guard, keeping a tight defence around himself. But, Vader noticed that his opponent was not trying to harm him, as though he wasn't trying at all.

"You're in conflict with yourself," Vader said, blocking several quick blows. "Release your emotions, show me your power in the force!"

The young man growled before leaping forward, his blade a red blurr that Vader blocked and struck back at. As the two combatants battled, Vader felt out with the force, feeling the young man's mind. Vader frowned as he read the thoughts of Ben Solo, now Kylo Ren, before pulling away. His blade moved faster and faster, pushing Kylo Ren back until they had reached the end of the bridge.

"You are weak, conflicted, unable to find true balance." Vader growled, his blade at Ren's chest.

Ben Solo looked in shock at him, his face contorted into a grimace as he grabbed his side. Chewbacca had shot him before Vader had reached him and their battle had begon. Deactivating his weapon, Darth Vader turned and walked away from the fallen boy, his presence making the stormtroopers stop dead before he left.

* * *

In the air, the battle was turning in the favor of the Resistance, Fleur and Penny were demons in their fighters, blowing all the Tie Fighters out of the air and into slag. The X-wings followed Poe and made a path for him to reach the insides of the base, allowing him to blow up the star eater and bring them home. However, the force was quiet, all of the Force users having felt the passing of Han Solo like a bright like getting snuffed out.

Leia took it the hardest, her husband was dead and she had to take comfort from Darth Vader, hugging him much to the Resistance's shock. Harry looked at Chewie and hugged him, having not known Han long but was feeling terrible that his Uncle was dead. However, that changed when R2-D2 woke up and showed them the map to the planet Luke had been hiding on.

* * *

Ahch-To was quiet as Luke Skywalker listened to the ocean below him, so peaceful and quiet before it was interrupted by a presence he hadn't felt in thirty years. This feeling was only confirmed by the sound of breathing that filled the air, deep and rhythmic, never ending. Luke turned around and looked at the black armored figure of his Father, Darth Vader.

"Father?" He asked, stunned.

Before Vader could answer, the sound of two people talking filled the air, "Ray, I'm telling the truth! I am the legacy of Darth Revan, and the son of Darth Vader! Besides, Dad the best teacher I had so far along with Mom."

"I still don't believe it, Harry, I mean, it's hard enough to believe that THE Darth Vader is still alive and breathing but is fighting with the Resistance."

Luke looked and saw two people, both young. Looking at his Father and back at them, Luke frowned and asked out loud.

"What in the force is going on here?!"


End file.
